At Last
by Tessers2899
Summary: Danny doesn't know who he is or where he's going. To survive, he'll have to depend on his new friends to discover his past and create his future, hopefully having some fun along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Danny doesn't know who he is or where he's going. To survive, he'll have to depend on his new friends to discover his past and create his future.

TITLE: At Last

RATING: K+ (may become T by end)

Genres: Humor and Adventure

Main Characters: OC 1 (Danny), OC 2 (Skylar), Leo, Nico, Percy, & Hazel

A/N:

Happy birthday OC (Danny)! This is my (and my co-writers) first chapter. We will try to keep any and all spoilers for BoO to a minimum.

Writers: It'sJustSkylar, me, and occasionally lupuscarmen13, who did also edited and beta'd.

All rights go to Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Stupid Venti**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny<strong>_

My story begins with a herd of horses and a cold wind.

I was just walking along the streets of downtown New York when a really cold breeze came brushing past my neck. I thought it was just the wind, so I kept walking.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was this floating horse right in front of me. Then it quickly kicked me in the chest and I didn't do anything to the thing. I can run for a long time, but I don't know why, so I started to run. Out of nowhere, I somehow knew where I was going. I sensed that there was a safe place by Long Island, so I started running in that direction. As I ran, out of nowhere I was kicked in the face by some invisible being. I was almost knocked out by it. Now I know it's a threat and running away from something fast and invisible can be dangerous. I knew in my gut I was almost to the safe place.

Then there was a bunch of those floating horses surrounded me, furiously following me with their glowing eyes, ready to fight. Me being my stupid self didn't have any weapons with me, even though someone once told me that you should always be prepared for anything. So I was just standing there getting ready for the fight when I thought I saw two people. Why would people be in the the middle of freakin nowhere? But hey, I was lucky that those people were there because I was bruised and bleeding from those stupid horse things. As I was staring at the people I was kicked in the lower back by one of those freakin horses. I slowly got up and decided that my best chance was to run to those people. Just as I reached those people, I passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skylar<strong>_

I leaned against the pine tree dedicated to the once-again alive Thalia, watching Leo mess around with machine parts in his lap. I was still kinda apprehensive about the whole _guarding the border _thing; Piper and Jason were just trying to get rid of us for a bit. I sighed, feeling a bit bored. Guarding the borders now was really just boring and unnecessary. I was about to crack a joke about this whole thing when I saw this guy frantically running towards us and swatting the air like he was being attacked by a crazy mob of invisible killer bee's. I glanced at Leo who now just noticed and was starting to get up.

"Uh, Skylar? I think we got another crazy."

I was about to laugh when I felt something weird. It was a feeling that was all too familiar. Aboard the Argo II, I had felt this plenty of times. Now I got the sense that he wasn't running from crazy invisible killer bees- no, he was running from one of my father's Venti! I shot off from the tree. quickly unsheathing my sword and grabbed Leo by the arm. I shot down the hill to try to help the guy. He looked like he had been through a lot. Just as we reached him he fell over. I pointed my sword to the air.

"Venti, show yourselves!" The wind picked up and then died down again. The the wind started to mold a horse. When it was done a posse of dark horses were facing us looking quite agitated. I wondered what this guy did to make them angry they don't usually attack people without orders. I looked the leader right in the eye. Silence filled the air.

"So, uh, that's a nice pony gang you got there," Leo said. I glanced back at him mentally face palming. I turned back to silently challenging the leader of the horse posse. Finally the leader looked at the ground signaling that I had won the stare down. I smirked and said rather confidently,

"Good thing you came to your senses. Now go, I don't want you here! And no more attacking people!" The horses whinnied as if to say, '_yeah yeah lady whatever._' It was about to take off when I stopped it. "Wait! Say you're sorry now!" The horse looked at me like, '_are you serious?' _"Do it!"

I heard Leo snicker from behind me. The horse looked down at the limp body and then glanced back at me. Finally, the horse bowed its head at the boy then disappeared. I glanced back at Leo who was looking rather amused.

"That's how you handle a gang of vicious ponies."

Leo burst out laughing. I cracked a grin and pushed him. "And this is why you're one of my best friends Skylar Knite."

I rolled my eyes nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm awesome." I suddenly remembered the guy laying there, injured and in need of our help. _Wow, Skylar, way to forget._ I waited for Leo to calm down.

"So uh...what do we do with him?" I nudged my head at the still nameless guy. Leo shrugged.

"I guess we bring him in camp."

We both picked him up by the arms and tried to drag him up the hill. Boy was he heavy. If Leo wasn't there to help, I probably would've been squashed like a pancake. As we dragged him to the Big House, people stopped what they were doing and stared at us in wonder. We finally arrived and we flopped him over onto the couch. I sat on the floor in exhaustion, Leo did the same. We sat there for a minute huffing and puffing. Finally, Leo got up and said,

"I'll get Chiron. You stay here and watch the new guy. Make sure he's okay." He walked out. I sighed and sat there, waiting for Chiron's arrival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny<strong>_

As I woke up, I assumed everything from the day before was dream. I mean, it was just a little crazy. Just a bit. I tried to sit up, but then, suddenly, I was surrounded by kids my age. They looked like they were experienced doctors, which was weird. They told me to lay down and to not get up. Then there was a old man that came next to my bed and asked me my name and how I ended up here. I told him my name is Danny and then my story. Then this Latino boy and redhead came in.

"I thought you would never wake, Danny," the Latino boy joked. The redhead nudged the boy.

"What he_ means_ is, hi. I'm Skylar and this is Leo, we're the ones that saved your butt or AKA me because I did all the work."

"Ah, thanks, but where am I? And how long have I been asleep, because the world doesn't wait for you," I said.

"I don't know." It looked like she was looking around for a clock. Then she turned back to me and shrugged "Maybe 25 or 30 minutes."

"Hey, where's my bag, and my t-shirt?" I asked, trying to get up and starting to freak out.

"Don't worry, they're on the table in the front room. We _totally_ didn't look through them or anything like that." She smirked at Leo. They seemed to be sharing a inside joke.

"Well, that's reassuring." I said with a smirk. Skylar returned the smirk and said,

"Yeah totally we are _very_ reliable people. Aren't we Leo?"

"What? Yes, we are we saved your life didn't we." Leo stated

Skylar started coughing, choking a 'me' in the middle of it. Leo gave her a dirty look.

"Without me this guy would have squished you like a pancake." As he said that, he turned his curly-haired head and said _no offense _to me "You would be still out there dragging Danny here." As he finished, he crossed his arms in triumph. Skylar just rolled her eyes and came back at him.

"Just because you _helped_ deliver the item doesn't mean you did any of the work."

"Hey!" I yelled "I'm not an item! I'm a person and my name, _again_, is Danny."

"I meant it as a metaphor."

"Of course you did," I said, rolling my eyes. Skylar shifted and said,

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it." She looked at Chiron. "Sorry to keep you waiting, did you want to go full-on 'Welcome to camp half-blood'?"

"Half-blood!?"I questioned, trying to get out of the cot.

"Whoa!" said a blond haired kid came rushing in. "You are in no condition to leave yet, Danny-boy. Do you realize how badly you were hurt?"

"Oh, come on Will, you're no fun," Leo said.

"Ok? So, I can't leave..." I trailed off, "but what a half-blood?"

"Hey, Skylar it's your turn to explain the half-blood thing," Leo called in a teasing tone.

Skylar smirked as if she was waiting a long time for this. She straightened up and continued for Leo.

"Being a half-blood is where one of your parents is a god and one is a mortal. Technically, the term is demigod- it basically means 'half human, half god'. For example, my father is Aeolus, god of the wind and master of Venti. One is my friends, Nico, his father is Hades, god of the underworld."

"What? Aren't those Greek gods? I thought that there were myths!"

"I am not a myth, right Lenno?" a fat man who had been introduced to me as Mr. D, or Dionysus, said. When I stared at him, he let out a disgusted snort. "Great, another 'precious' demigod who doesn't believe in the gods. Yay for me."

"He almost sounded like he cared that time," Leo whispered to me.

"Mr. D. You don't have to be here for much longer. I don't want to hear you complain." Chiron said.

"Hey Mr. D, I wouldn't get her angry because she has a gang of evil espresso drinks to back her up!" Leo said with a huge smirk. Skylar smiled at him as if to say _thanks buddy I owe you one._

Skylar shot a glare at Mr. D. "Let's answer your weird questions. Yes, we're talking Greek gods here, like certain ones who turn you into dolphins for no good reason." She paused and looked at Mr. D again then continued."As for the myth part, that's what the gods want the mortals to believe. Naturally, you were raised by a mortal and obviously never told you about it. It was probably because they either had no idea about your parent being godly, or were trying to keep you safe. Normally, by the age of 12, monsters start to attack or you realize who you are. You also probably have ADHD or dyslexia."

"I have ADHD," I said slowly, trying to comprehend this. "It's normally pretty bad. This is the first time in years that I don't feel like I'm drinking double espressos."

"Yep, typical. Your brain is hardwired for battle and ancient Greek. You will just naturally do things without thinking because you will need that in battle." She paused and looked around the room."How'd I do? Huh? Was I good at explaining it? I mean, I_ have _been here for like 4 years so I better know this stuff or I'm screwed." She laughed at herself.

"Yes, you did awesome." said a new blonde. This time it was a girl. Next to her was a tiny black girl with cinnamon-colored hair. "At least he's not as confused as Seaweed Brain was."

Just as she said that a tall, dark haired teen walked in, the scent of the ocean following him.

"How many kids are in this camp? And...who are you?" I questioned, looking to Skylar and Leo for help.

"Oh, sorry. I'm and Annabeth, that's Hazel, and the Seaweed Brain over here is Percy."

Just as I thought the introductions would cease, several more people crowded into the room. A tall, thick-chested teen walked over to Hazel, taking her hand. He introduced himself as Frank. Next, a well-built, blond teen and Native-American looking girl entered, arm in arm. They introduced themselves as...I think, Jason and Piper?, though I wasn't exactly sure.

I yawned, exhaustion weighting down my eyelids. I really needed to sleep. Thankfully, Skylar saw it in my eyes. The man with the wheelchair came again and told everyone to leave, saying that it was almost supper. Yum. I thought hungrily of food. But according to- Will was it?- I had to stay here until tomorrow. I was going to sleep but the guy in the wheelchair started talking to me. He said that his name was Chiron. He was one of the head people here and he saw that I was really tired and need rest because my 'injuries' were 'bad' but I didn't argue and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skylar<strong>_

As we all walked out to go to dinner, I saw a dark figure leaning against the house. I looked closer and realized that it was Nico. I told everyone I would catch up with them later and went over to talk to Nico, suspecting that he wanted to be filled in on the situation. When I reached him, he looked up at me and gave me a lopsided smile. It still wasn't a happy smile- it was still a little dark, but it was improving.

"I see you're not wearing your tropical shirt," I teased."Did you burn it already?"

He gave me a look of disgust. "Never bring up that shirt again."

I laughed at him. Silence fell for a few minutes between us after that. Finally I decided to say something.

"So, what brings you here, Nico?"

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I guess I wanted to see what the whole commotion was about." He paused, thinking for a second, then continued on. "I heard some people talking about you and Leo carrying in some new demigod, so I decided I should wait until I heard from you about the situation and not some rumors." He crossed his arms. "Also, your version of stories are always a little more amusing than the originals." I scoffed and said,

"Wow I didn't know my stories were as appreciated as they were. I'm so honored that you find my version of stories amusing."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at my childish behavior. I got up from next to Nico and looked in the direction of the dining pavilion. I could see everyone eating and having a good time. I smiled to myself, wanting life to be like this forever. I figured that I should get back to everyone soon or they would start worrying. I turned to Nico.

"Come join us for dinner. I'm sure everyone else wants to hear the story too, and me and Leo telling it together has got to be even more amusing than any of my other stories."

He sighed. I gave him my infamous puppy eye look. He looked away and groaned, finally caving in.

"Fine."

I smiled mentally screaming _'YESSSS'_. I finally got him to do something! Score 'one' for me, score 'ten' for Nico...well, at least one is better than zero.

He got up from leaning against the house and we started to walk towards the dining pavilion.

When we walked in everyone was already sitting and enjoying their meals. I looked around trying to spot our table. I finally found the table, probably because Leo was waving his arms furiously at me. I smiled and lead Nico over.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and sat down next to Leo and Nico followed sitting next to me at the already crowded table.

"Hey Sky," Leo said. I grinned at him. "Oh, and what's up Nico, hows it hanging? Why are you here anyway?"

I winced- Leo's phrasing there was terrible.

Nico looked down at the table.

"Skylar promised me a entertaining story of what happened over the last couple of hours, told by you and her."

"I can tell you how the story _really_ happened, right Sky?"

I shot Leo a playful glare. "I dare you."

Leo shot a _challenge accepted_ look at me and started to tell the 'right' story. I stopped him when he got completely off track.

"LEO! OH MY GODS, NO. NO. _NO_. YOU DIDNT EVEN _DO_ ANYTHING! YOU JUST SAT THERE AND TOLD THEM THEY HAD A NICE PONY GANG! WHO EVEN _DOES_ THAT?"

"I DO! I'M BAD BOY SUPREME AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

I held in a laugh. "You don't even know how ridiculous that sounded, dude. Seriously, 'bad boy supreme'? More like 'lord of the elves'."

" DON'T YOU DARE DISS LEGOLAS! JUST DON`T EVEN GO THERE"

I burst out laughing and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Too late, already went there."

Leo made a pouty face

"FINISH THE STORY!" Nico screamed. Everybody looked at him in shock.

Out of the silence, I broke out into loud laughter. I probably looked insane but I couldn't care less. I started to calm down, but then I looked at Nico's face, so mingled with anger and confusion, and started laughing even harder. I finally calmed down then put my hand on Nico's shoulder and said.

"Wow, someones a little moody today."

"Shut up," Nico muttered. "Supper's almost finished. Tell the story."

I smiled and jokingly rolled my eyes."Nico didn't get his bedtime story." I poked his arm "Fine. I will finish with the _right_ version." I gave Leo a look and then told the rest of the story. After it was done, people began leaving to go to the campfire.

As they got up to leave, Nico sat quietly, his eyebrows furrowed- it almost looked like he heard about this person before- and then just brushed it off and left with the the others. I stayed back with Nico while the others were ahead of us. The lantern I was holding illuminated the dark area around us. We casually chatted for a bit, then silence fell upon us. We walked in a peaceful silence for a bit listening to the other people's constant chatter. Nico looked around.

"It's getting dark out."

I looked around and agreed. I held my lantern up and laughed.

"Don't worry Nico, I will be the light to guide you out of the dark." I kept on walking not noticing that he had stopped. I finally noticed and turned around and gave him a look of confusion.

"You okay?"

His dark eyes were wide in shock, and he seemed to be staring right through me. I brushed it off. Maybe it was something that I said. I always say the wrong things at the wrong time, so I tried to smooth it over.

"You know, cause everyone needs someone to help them out of the dark. And in this case, I'm also literally holding the light. Haha." I waited for a response, a bit nervously.

He just gave a weak smirk and walked on.

_Great job,_ I told myself, _I totally scared one of my friends off._ I shook that thought off and then continued walking to the campfire.

After the campfire, I slowly made my back to the cabins. I watched as Hazel met up with Nico, who seemed a little paler than usual. We caught each others' eyes. He gave me a smirk as I went in to my cabin, preparing for the next day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny <strong>_

When I woke up, I _didn't_ feel like I had gotten kicked in the chest and the face by a horse thing. Weird. I sat up and tried to look for some kind of t-shirt. Mine was ripped to shreds. The only t-shirts in my room were the ones that read _Camp Half Blood._

_ Half blood? What's that?_ I thought to myself. _Oh well_. I put it on anyway. At that moment, a blond came in- I think his name was Will...?

"What's up man? How you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm feeling fine. Can I leave now?" I asked.

"You have to wait till Skylar or Leo comes and shows you around camp. Do you know how long you were asleep? It's almost supper time- you slept almost 20 hours."

I gaped a little at how long I was out, then shook it off.

"What, do you mean show me around?"

"Well, you're a half blood like Skylar said, and you kinda have to stay here or you will be attacked by more monsters," Will said nonchalantly.

"Like those stupid horse things?"

"Yes. Do you have any family members we should know about."Will said with softness in his voice. I gave him a sad look and said,

"I was told that my parents died. I lived in this weird place for years but I was never told of any relatives." Will gave me a look of _I'm sorry man._ He wrote on this check board and walked off to talk to the old guy-I don't remember his name. Skylar then burst into the room with Leo. I shot up and smiled at them and said,

"Let's get out of here, I need some fresh air." They nodded in agreement, I grabbed my backpack as we walked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skylar<strong>_

"Where should we start? Can we go to the forges _please_? " Leo whined, his eyes wide with the dreaded puppy dog look. I glared. I _really_ didn't want to go to the forges; we always went.

"Well, I kinda wanted to go to the pegasi stables, 'cause you know we _always_ go to the forges. I mean, we're there so much I could practically call that place my house."

Leo intensified his puppy dog eyes. I sighed and smashed my hand against Leo's face.

"Cut the puppy dog face out, dude. It ain't gonna work on me."

"Come on Sky, I really want to go to the forges," he said with a pouty face. I groaned, knowing that I wouldn't win this argument. I turned to Danny.

"It's your tour Danny. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I guess we can go to the stables? " he said uncertainly.

"_In your face!_" I screamed at Leo. Danny jumped, eyes wide.

"Hey, do you guys 'fight' a lot?" Danny questioned, I turned to Leo, smirking at him.

"I wouldn't call it fighting, more like a friendly disagreement."

"Yeah, you would call it that, Sky," Danny said with a smirk. My mouth twitched.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Sky, why?"

Leo turned to Danny and looked at him like _run dude. _My mouth curled into a frown. I threw my hand up and summoned a blast of wind in Danny's face.

"Don't call me Sky! Got that Danny?!"

"I told you, you should've ran," Leo said, laughing.

"Yeah, I should've. How in the world did you do that?" Danny said, turning his head slightly. I looked at him, confused

"What?" I looked at my hand for a second. Then it finally hit me. "Oh gods, I didn't explain the whole 'powers' thing to you, huh? Well, my father is Aeolus, the wind god, so I have control over the winds. Also, I can summon Venti whenever I want. There's also some perks like knowing what direction we're facing and what the temperature is- stuff like that."

"Powers? Like, do I have them? What kind of powers would they be?" he said, looking at his hands. I smiled.

"It depends on who your godly parent is. They should claim you soon."

"Godly parent? Like who?"

"That's what we're gonna find out. Like I said before, they should claim you soon!" I turned to Leo and laughed.

"You're welcome to help explain, you know."

"Hey, you wanted this to be _your_ welcome tour remember we had a 'friendly disagreement' about this!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I didn't mean you had to stay quiet _all_ the time."

"Hey, we are to the stables yet?"

I turned my head towards Danny, stopping in front of the barn that had a large sign saying in several languages, 'Pegasus Stable'. "Yeah...? Don't you see the stable filled with pegasi right here? I'm pretty sure this would be the only thing that would fit the name."

"Are they like those flying horse things from the Disney movie Hercules?" I snickered.

"Yeah, I guess kinda like that."

"Okay. Is it like riding a horse?"

"Kinda, I guess. I mean, you fly miles up into the air, and you gotta watch out for birds. But I guess it's kinda the same." We reached the stables after I finished that statement. All the horses were lined up in their stables. Their feathered wings glittered in the light. I looked around and spotted Black Jack- Percy's horse, Chillin' in a stable. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I looked at Leo, and gave him the _you thinking what I'm thinking _look. He smirked signaling that we were on the same page. I smirked and put my hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I don't like that look you two are sharing."

I stopped smirking. "What? Oh that's our….secret head..signal thing for the thing..yeah. Right, Leo?"

"What? Oh, yes, it's kind of a power from our parents….yeah! Our parents."

I raised my eyebrow at him, deciding to go along with it.

"Yeah, we just do that sometimes don't worry about that. We kinda started doing that on the Argo II when I visited, so uh, yeah."

"What is that? The...Argo II?"

I turned to Leo. "The Argo was your project, so I'm gonna let you explain that."

" The Argo II is a flying Greek trireme built by the Hephaestus' cabin for the journey of the seven of the second Great Prophecy to Greece. It is currently manned by me and it can go on land and sea. Oh! And my dragon Festus was the head of the Argo II; any questions?"

I looked at Danny, who looked pretty overwhelmed. I smiled. "Don't worry, you will get used to it. I came here when I was 11. It was kinda hard to process, but eventually I accepted it."

"So the story will reveal itself?"

I looked at him and thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, are we going to ride a pegasus or what?" Leo said, swinging open the door to the stable. We walked in.

I looked to Leo and smirked at him. "Yeah, you can if you want." I turned to Danny. "You see that black one over there?" I pointed to the stall with Blackjack in it. Danny nodded. "That's Percy's pegasus..." I grinned. "You can ride him." From the corner of my eyes, I could see Leo's eyes widen at my audacity.

"Is he tame?"

He whinnied. Percy came around the corner, translating.

"He wants a sugar cube."

"Whoa! Who's he and why can he understand horses?"

I waved at Percy. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Also, he's a magical horse whisperer." I smirked at Percy, waiting for his response.

Percy grinned, tilting an imaginary hat. "Percy, at your service." He whispered something to the horse, who whinnied in what sounded suspiciously like laughter.

The winged horse then made a whining-like noise.

Percy rolled his eyes and dug in his blue pockets, fishing out a silvery-white cube and tossed it in the air. "Catch."

The pegasus chomped it, his white teeth glittering in the sunlight.

"So, are we going to ride?" Danny piped up. I looked to Percy.

"Percy, since he's your pegasus, you should decide."

Percy frowned, looking uncomfortable. "Um…" He glanced at Blackjack, who whinnied. Percy raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" The horse snorted. "Okay." Percy turned back to us and nodded. "Be careful."

Danny got on no problem, but when they took off, Blackjack did loops and dives and basically went crazy.

"I hope he doesn't hate us after this," Leo laughed, glancing at me.

I was laughing too hard I couldn't say anything back. My sides started to hurt after a little while.

"_Get me off of this horse thing NOW!" _

I snorted, then turned to the guys.

"You want me to fly up there and get him?" I watched as Blackjack did 3 loops in a row. _Ouch. That's not gonna feel good._

"I think I'm going to throw up! Get me off NOW!" Danny screamed. I quickly turned to Percy.

"Toss me a sugar cube!"

He reached into his pocket and threw me a cube. I shoved it into my shorts pocket.

"Wish me luck," I said, jumping off the ground. I summoned a gust of wind to push me up to Danny's height. I sped through the air, trying to catch up to Blackjack. I finally got in front of horse. I pulled out the sugar cube from my pocket, holding it in Blackjack's face. The pegasus eyed the cube. I looked at Danny. He didn't look so hot.

"You okay?"

" I will be better if I was on the ground."

I grinned at him then looked down at Leo and Percy. They were so far down they looked like ants. I looked back up trying to shove the fear of being so high out of my thoughts. I looked Danny in eye seriously.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do. You saved my life, why wouldn't I."

I flashed him a smile.

"Good, because I'm about to ask you do something crazy."

" What's more crazy than anything I was told in the past couple days?"

I snorted. "Okay then. I want you to jump."

"What?" Danny yelped. I raised an eyebrow, and he seemed to realize I was serious. He took in a deep breath. "I trust you, but if you drop me I'll haunt you forever and ever."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck with that, especially with Nico around. That's not gonna be the case though. Just jump, okay?"

"Okay. 1, 2, 3," Danny whispered. He-Danny- closed his eyes and leapt. As soon as Danny jumped, I threw the sugar cube at Blackjack and summoned a vortex of wind- much like the one I was riding at the moment- under him. I slowly lowered the both of us down until our feet touched the ground.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Danny squeaked.

Leo laughed and said, "Yeah man, you can."

Danny open his eyes and punched me lightly in the arm.

"Don't do that ever again." I laughed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Next time _you_ can ride that hyped up winged horse- and I _know _hyper."

"Blackjack?" Just as I said that the horse landed next to me. "I've already ridden on him." I smiled as I petted him.

A horn sounded. Everyone looked up and started sprinting towards the pavilion

"What are we doing? Why are we running?" Danny said, following after me.

"_DINNER!" _I screeched as I ran past him. He caught up quickly and ran past Percy and Leo. I smirked. Challenge..._wait for it_...accepted. I let myself fade into the wind. I lurched forward. Everything blurred as I flew past them. I changed back into myself, and looked behind me and grinned.

"How did you do that?!"

I sped up. "Did I mention that I can also turn into the wind _MWA__HAHAHAHAA!"_ I turned around and sped off.

" No, but I can run a mile in 4 minutes- you try and keep up- without any of your tricks!"

I looked behind myself to throw back a insult, but he wasn't there. Confused, I turned back to running knowing that the pavilion was only a few feet away. I lurched to a halt when I saw Danny standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, took you long enough."

I swore in Greek. Leo and Percy came like three minutes later and they put their hands on their knees.

"I'm impressed, Danny Boy. Nobody can ever outrun me or my siblings."

"Hey! You don't like to be called Sky, and I don't like to be called Danny Boy. Capiche, Sky?" he said. I was about to throw back an insult at him, but Leo quickly interjected.

"Whoa, chill guys. It's supper time. I'll introduce you to the Stolls. They will help you settle in- but...watch out, they are really good at stealing things you want to keep to yourself." Leo said. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you go do that. Come on Percy, let's go to our tables." As I walked past Danny I bit my tongue, and decided that I wouldn't tell him off just yet. People always tell me I need to hold my tongue, it gets me in trouble all the time. But he really shouldn't have called me Sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo<strong>_

We got to Danny's table and I left with a _good luck._ I walked over to my table, which was across from Skylar's. We were back-to-back with each other. I leaned back to bonk my head against her back.

"Hey, you okay now, frowny face?"

Skylar turned around from her dinner and looked at me. She still looked at little annoyed, but other than that, she looked okay.

"Kinda. I guess."

"You got really close to overreacting there. He was just-"

Skylar sighed and looked down. "I know...You know me, I have a really bad temper."

"And that's why I saved your bγάιδαρος back there; we don't want him back in the infirmary do we?"

Skylar laughed. "That would've been hilarious. I would've blown him across camp before even knew what happened."

Deven and Chase- Skylar's twin half brothers- were throwing food at each other in the background. Leo smirked and pointed at them. Skylar whipped her head around, her red hair almost smacking Leo in the process.

"_DEVEN, DON'T THROW FOOD AT YOUR BROTHER!"_ Skylar attempted to take the spoon that Deven was using to launch food at Chase, but he was too fast. Skylar turned toward Chloe- her other half sibling, who was currently laughing at the scene.

"Chloe? Can you take care of this?" Chloe smirked and started trying to rip the spoon out of her half brother's hand. Skylar turned back toward Leo and plastered a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that!"

"Dinner and a show."

Skylar snorted."Literally every night though."

Chiron stood up, catching the entire pavilions' notice."Attention everyone. We have a new demigod at camp. Danny, can you stand up please?"

Danny slowly stood up and smiled nervously.

"In other news, the hunters are here! We will be playing capture the flag tomorrow." There was cheering in the background. "The Aeolus cabin has been selected to lead the camp." Then Chiron stepped down and trotted to his spot to eat.

"Danny's face was priceless right Skylar. Um Skylar? Earth to Skylar. SKYLAR." Skylar jumped.

"What? Who died?" She looked at Leo. "_Oh_. Sorry I was just mentally screaming 'cause I get to lead capture the flag. `YES!"

" Ok, you know you're in charge! So Captain Skylar, what's your first order?" Skylar was about to say something, then she smacked her hands against her face.

"Leo! I just noticed I will be in charge of the _whole _camp. I-I don't think I can do this!"

" Hey we survived Gaea and her wrath, we are invisible!" Skylar smirked.

"I wouldn't say _invincible._" She quickly dodged a food chunk that came flying from behind her. "More like _lucky_."

" I'm trying to give you a pep-talk! You're just not getting that I'm pep talking!"

Skylar smiled at him. "I know, I know. Thank you for your weak attempts at pep talking."

Leo pouted for a moment, then said, "Anytime, Captain Skylar."

Skylar laughed. "I'm gonna finish eating" Skylar turned back around, groaning loudly. "Chloe! _DON'T STRANGLE YOUR BROTHER!"_

"How's eating, Sky?" Skylar looked behind her as she tried prying Chloe off Deven.

"Just wonderful!"

"Need help? Butch owes me a favor." Skylar blew loose pieces of hair out of her face, still desperately trying to pry the feuding siblings apart.

"Nah, I've got this." Skylar finally got the two apart, separating them, then started to finally eat.

"I'm done eating I'm going to talk to Danny. Okay?" I got up and walked over to the very crowded and loud Hermes table where Danny looked very uncomfortable...until he saw me and made room.

" Hey, Danny, how's your supper?"

"It's super loud and people keep stealing other people's food. Why are they _doing_ that?"

Leo laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude, its just what they do. Think of them being the evil trolls that steal your socks when you're not looking."

"_Trolls?_ I thought you said that the head people are the Stolls?" I snickered at Danny's remark.

"Same difference."

"Hey! It's camp fire time!" Percy piped up, running off, me right after him. Danny caught up soon after.

"Whoa, dude we are _not_ racing again! You might get claimed at campfire! Hey _Sky_lar, it's nice to see that you caught up with us!"

Skylar smiled as she caught up with them. "Hah, look who's talking." Her red hair was sloppily put up in a ponytail, like it usually was. The long pieces of hair in the front bounced freely as she walked along.

"Where's my girlfriend? I have to talk to her."

Skylar looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her in awhile."

" Wait, you two aren't dating? Who's Leo dating?" Skylar made fake gagging noises.

"Dude, you just did not go there."

"Go where?" questioned Danny. Skylar raised her brow.

"Never mind."

"Leo, there you are."

We looked in the direction of the voice. Skylar sped up.

"I'll meet you guys at the camp fire!" Then she fast-walked away.

"How have you been? Who's the new guy, Leo?" Calypso called. I perked up when I heard Calypso's voice. I turned around to find her standing behind me. I grinned.

"Calypso!" I hugged her. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"_Hugging me too tight- can't breath- little air- suffocation."_

I quickly let go and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that." I turned to Danny. "This is my girlfriend Calypso." I gestured to her with my right hand. "And Calypso, this is Danny. Our newest camper." Danny stuck out his hand.

" Hi," Danny said sheepishly

"Where were you during supper? I didn't see you at the Atlas table?" I asked her.

" I was talking to Chiron about capture the flag tomorrow, and then to Thalia to catch up with her," Calypso explained.

"Oh, so that's good. I was causing trouble with Skylar and Danny," I said.

Skylar piped up from a couple feet away. "I heard my name! You better not be gossiping about me again."

I laughed, then yelled back."You wish Skylar!"

Skylar turned around and stuck her tongue out at me as she made her way into the bleachers.

It was a peaceful night; the fire crackled under the starlight, while campers sung cheesy campfire songs. It looked like everyone was having a great time. A soon as the fire started, it ended time flies when you're having fun. Right?

After campfire, Skylar and I walked together, Calypso leaving to go talk with Thalia, Hazel, and Piper.

"Hey Sky, do you think Danny is fitting in? I remember my first day. I hated it because I wasn't fitting in and felt like an outsider. This place didn't feel like a home."

Skylar turned her head towards me, and sighed. "I honestly have _no_ idea." She fiddled with her necklace.

" I hope the Stolls don't mess with him as much as we did."

Skylar chuckled. "When it comes to pranks I think we would win first prize." She grinned. "The Stoll's got nothing on us."

"Yeah! Remember the one with Percy? That was a _classic! _He didn't see it coming!"

"Yeah, how could I _not_ remember?"

" And the one that we almost pulled on the Stolls, but they looked at us and said nice try?"

"Next time we _will_ get them. I can feel it in my _soul."_ Skylar looked up at her hair. "Let me rephrase that, 'cause apparently gingers don't have souls. I can feel it in my weak mind." She laughed at herself.

"Every freckle is a soul that you took from someone." Skylar smacked her hands against her face in fake worry.

"_OH NO_! All those people's poor souls just chillin' on my face."

" I would sense the souls on your face if there were any." Nico said slyly with a smirk, coming out of nowhere. We yelped, scattering away from him.

Skylar grinned, sighing. "Nico!" She shook her head, going back to the joke."That's a relief. I was totally worried there for a second- what if I had had souls on my face?."

"Really. I couldn't tell." Nico said sarcastically. Skylar cupped her ear.

"What was that? Nico being sarcastic?! Never!"

"Hey! You always say I need to lighten up a little, so sarcasm." Nico said nervously. "After all, I learned sarcasm from the best Persassy," Nico said dryly and everybody could tell he was very uncomfortable. Skylar slumped forward.

"I know."

"Well see you tomorrow good luck with being in charge." Nico waved goodbye as he headed to his cabin and caught up with Hazel. Skylar sighed.

"I'm honestly an idiot."

"Why?" I asked.

She furrowed her brows. "Whenever I try to talk to him I always say something wrong." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't know anymore. We used to be really good friends when we were kids and now...I just don't know."

"Why, do you like him or something?"

She tensed.

"It doesn't matter if I do. One, he's gay, two he clearly still likes Will and Percy."

"So? I can see you two as a couple," said a new voice

"Danny, you're here, haha, I'm so sorry." Skylar jerked her head the other way. "Just forget what I said." She retreated into her cabin. I could hear her siblings brawling inside when she opened the door.

"Did I say something bad?" Danny asked Leo.

"No, you didn't. She just closes off when it gets to touchy subjects like that."

"Oh, okay. Well, where do I go to sleep tonight?"

I looked around for the Hermes cabin. Finally, I spotted it, and pointed to it.

"See that cabin over there?" I paused waiting for Danny to see it. "That's where you're gonna sleep."

"Oh, the one that looks like an old house."

"Yeah, it's the Hermes cabin. You will be staying with them until you get claimed."

"Okay," he said. Danny turned around again and asked me, "What do you mean by claimed?"

"It's when your parents send a sign saying, '_Oh hey! Yeah, this kid is mine. Yep, I most probably- er, definitely- made that one'_."

"...okay? Thanks. Night." With that, Danny turned and ran toward the Hermes cabin. I spun on my heel and made my way to my cabin to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skylar<strong>_

I really was not in the mood to wake up to _this_. Chase and Deven were chasing each other around the cabin, throwing cards at each other, screaming. Do you _know_ how loud a child of a wind god can be? _Ridiculously_ loud. Other than Chase and Deven chasing each other like wild animals, everything was normal. The clouds on the walls still moved like they were being blown by the wind. The four fans in the room buzzed, causing the room to be light and breezy- just the way I liked it. My thoughts were interrupted by a pillow being thrown in my face. Deven and Chase stopped in their tracks, staring at me like '_oh my gods she's gonna send us to Tartarus.'_

I quickly took a deep breath in. I gritted my teeth trying with all my willpower not to blow them all the way across camp. Their curly red hair was a mess. _Great, _I thought. Now I have to force them to get ready. I glanced at Chloe who was calmly brushing her bleach blonde hair, who was ignoring the scene that was happening behind her. Thanks for the help Chloe. There was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it.

"Hey! Captain Skylar! Senior camper meeting in the 'secret' place!" Leo crowed.

I looked behind me as the ground shook. The boys had started up again. I sighed.

"Right now?"

"Yes otherwise I wouldn't be coming in here right now at 7 o'clock in the morning. I need my beauty sleep as much as Aphrodite's kids!"

"_Fine, _just give me a second Leo. " I turned around and grabbed some clothes to go change in the bathroom. I came out and yelled,

"Chloe, make sure the little demon spawns don't get into _too _much trouble." I turned to Leo.

"Lead the way."

We started walking.

"You know, Danny feels really bad for last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Why does he feel bad? He didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, I know. I told him that, but you ran away, kinda mad."

I stopped walking. "Yeah I know. I hate talking about this kind of stuff. It makes me sad and it reminds me of...you know, my _past_, and I really don't want to remember."

" I know."

I started to walk again. "Look, let's just drop it. I know for a fact that we both hate talking like this."

"Sorry that I brought it up." Leo punched my shoulder lightly, I smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I appreciate that you care." We reached the 'secret place' Leo had been talking about.

"Hey, look who finally showed up," Percy said. I put my hands on my hips.

"Look who's scolding us for it."

" So what are your orders, Skylar?" Annabeth said. I looked the the left, feeling as if the older girl would have been a better choice of leader.

"I was thinking that maybe, all the children of the wind gods could do border patrol along with the Hermes cabin. Then the Apollo cabin will be in the trees guarding the way to the flag. Ares cabin can go and try to take the flag- also the Athena cabin. That's all I got so far." I sheepishly smiled. I really wasn't used to this. I waited for Annabeth to give me some suggestions.

"What cabins are going to go for the flag? We also need a distractions so most of the hunters will go that way. We also probably need someone to fight or distract Thalia. Being both the leader and a powerful demigod, we need her away from the rest," Annabeth suggested. I thought for a second.

"I think that the Athena cabin should be a distraction while the Ares cabin tries to take the flag. We'll send some extra people to go retrieve it too, just for some backup. The Demeter cabin can guard the flag with the Hephaestus and Hades cabins. The Nike and Hebe cabins can go with the distraction group, with Iris cabin flanking. The Poseidon cabin can help with border control. The Aphrodite cabin can also guard the way to the flag. Everyone else can just support wherever and get in the way of the campers."

"Alright, everyone, go to your cabin and tell everybody what you are doing and get prepared. We start after breakfast," Annabeth announced. Everybody walked out except Leo and I.

" Are you ready for this?" I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Words of a true warrior."

"Come on, let's go get breakfast."

I groaned. "Let's go find those demon spawns."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I know you are, but are they?"

"We'll have to see."

I ran off to go get my siblings.

"I'll meet you at the pavilion," Leo shouted. I waved him off.

At breakfast, everybody seemed excited and ready for capture the flag. We had an hour until it started.

"Hey, Skylar, what am I supposed to during this capture the flag thing?" Danny wondered aloud as we walked together.

"Ah, well…" I paused thinking of the way to have a lesser chance of him getting hurt. "How about you go with the Ares cabin to go retrieve the flag? They know how to fight really well so you wont have to worry about that since you haven't had any training yet."

"Okay, sounds good. Who are the Ares cabin?"

I nodded my head at to the table full of muscular people who were arm wrestling and yelling at each other. "_That's _the Ares cabin."

"I feel safer already. Thank you for your help." Danny ran off. I hope he didn't mean that sarcastically. Everybody was dressed and ready to go we still had two minutes left to wait for Mr. D signal. People chatted and I was super nervous.

"Hey, we will be fine, you know." Leo was attempting to pep talk me again. I sighed with a shaky breath.

"I hope so."

"I know so. We have a super awesome leader," just as Leo finished, Mr. D gave the signal and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**tessers2899**

**A/N: **

**We're finally up, I finally finished Blood of Olympus- FEEEEEEEELS, and we're posting this chapter for Year of the Avenging- it's her birthday soon! Happy birthday! And...reviews and follows (and favs) are ALWAYS WELCOME! Tell us how you liked the characters, especially with the OC-hate that exists in all the fandoms. Also, lupuscarmen13 gave us permission to use their character River from _Stolen-_Tessers2899**

**WE'RE BACK! (and editing is really hard). Also, thanks to them for letting me write the bit with Percy!-the Beta and very occasional co-writer, lupuscarmen13**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed<strong>

**Skylar**

* * *

><p>My siblings and I waited at the border for any sign of the enemy. So far none have come into sight. The green trees towered over us, providing shade and good places to hide. I held my sword up just in case some unfortunate person did show.<p>

"Hey Skylar, why is it so boring," one of the Stolls whined playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep your guard up," I said.

" It's just that there's nothing happening," He said. Just as he said that there was a scream on the southern side of the river. My eyes widened; they had snuck past us. I growled.

"Half of you go help, the rest of you stay here and help guard."

Most of the Hermes cabin ran to go help. The rest of us waited there with a watchful eye, just in case the hunters tried to sneak past us again. Everybody seemed to be on alert and ready to fight. I heard a twig snap in front of us. We all raised our swords, ready for a fight.

**Danny**

What kind of people are that mean! I had heard of bullies, and you never hear of the Ares cabin...but you should. They are like the super bullies. They just beat you. I'm a little taller than them, but I'm skinny. I'm a toothpick that they can snap in half.

Then they all got up and started to run. It was like a herd of wildebeest.

Breathing hard, I turned around, scanning the trees. I saw the flag but there only one problem: there were like 30 people by it.

Before I could run to the flag, the 'herd' turned and headed toward the flag. My sword was in my hand and everything blurred; it was chaos. Everybody around me was fighting and it was fast and brutal. People suddenly drew bows and swords and then some people were on the ground and other badly injured- it seemed that I was in a war zone. I looked up and saw that there was no one guarding the flag. I went for the flag, my vision narrowing as I reached my goal, hands outstretched. My face was splitting with the force of my grin as my fingers curled around the flag. I high-tailed it out of there, running as fast as I could (and I can run pretty fast). I saw Skylar and stopped.

"What do I do with this?" Skylar frantically waved her arms.

"Get over here right now!"

"Me?"

Skylar rolled her eyes.

"No, the duck that's chillin' behind you. Yes, you! Just run over here now!"

"Ok!" In a split second I was next to Skylar. "What's next?"

A horn sounded from the distance. Skylar and everyone else started cheering.

"We won!"

"Sky, I told you that their was nothing to worry about." Leo said behind me. Skylar grinned ear to ear. I just noticed that she had dimples- whoops.

"It was all….Danny the Dominatrix- er, dominator!" Skylar said, laughing.

There was a flash of light. A globe that looked as if there was a galaxy inside it appeared on top of my head.

With some hesitation, everybody went on there knee and Chiron trotted up

"Danny Emmett N. Castelan, son of..Atlas. We welcome you."

Everybody cheered, though there was a quiet buzzing of whispers.

"Skylar, who the frick-frack is Atlas?"

She smirked. "Yo dad."

"What? I was told when I was younger that my parent were dead!" I yelled, almost in tears. Skylar's eyes softened.

"I know, it's really hard to find out that one of your parents are alive..and also finding out that they're an Olympian God, but trust me you will get used to it."

"Okay, it's just I don't really remember my past very well."

Skylar shifted her feet, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you can't remember it well?"

"I don't want to get into this now." I looked down. Skylar held her hands up.

"Okay. Okay. I can get that, but if you want to talk about it, you know where to go."

"Thanks. Um..." I bit my lip "Do I have any siblings?"

Skylar looked around and shrugged. "She should be around here somewhere."

"Who?" I asked. I let out a girlish shriek as a someone tapped my shoulder.

"Me."

It was a girl who had honey-colored hair and smelt of cinnamon. She was smiling at him.

"Hi Danny. I'm Calypso." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it.

"Hi..um...how long, exactly, have you know your- I mean, our dad, was your dad?"

She swept her caramel hair over her shoulder, sad blue eyes twinkling a bit at him. "Not long," she said with a smile. "It's a little strange though. He hasn't been able to let go of the sky in years. How could you be here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

She sighed.

"You really need to catch up on your Greek mythology, don't you?" She paused and continued. "Anyways, our father is the holder of the sky. He holds the sky up so it won't fall on us. He is the God of endurance." Calypso said

"Ok...why does he hold up the sky? Doesn't gravity do that?"

She shrugged, curtains of hair falling down her shoulders like a tumbleweed. "There are many speculations-"

"That's one of the stories that still doesn't make any sense," Skylar cut in, interrupting what looked to be a long and boring explanation.

"Ok, so where do I sit for lunch?" I asked, noticing that we had reached the dining pavilion.

They didn't realize that they walked all the way to the pavilion. I hid a snicker.

"You'll sit with me, it's that table over there." She pointed to one of the tables.

"So anyways, what did you mean when you said ''how could you be here'?"

She sat down at the table and motioned at me to do the same.

"Look, our father was imprisoned for a millenia. His prison was the holding the sky. Somehow, he managed to escape a couple years ago, but before that he wasn't able too, so unless you're like a 3 year old I don't know how you could be here."

"Oh..well, I stayed in this hotel thing for a good chunk of my life."

She looked curiously at me.

"Do you remember the name of it?"

" All I remember is that I was in Las Vegas and it started with an L." She drummed her fingers on the table, paling.

"Hm... does Lotus Casino ring any bells?"

"Um, a little, but I don't really know. Why?"

She stared at me for a minute. "The Lotus Casino is a place where people get trapped in time. They think they stayed for a month, and the next thing they know its a thousand years later."

"Oh, wow! So how long do you think I was in there?"

She looked back down at the table.

"I have no idea."

"Um..well, there is a N with a period after it in my name. It was just kind of there, so I don't know what it means. No one ever told me what it was."

She quickly glanced up at me."Well, there's-" She stopped. "Never mind, it's a stupid thought." She looked at her food and started to eat.

"There's what? I need to find out my past so I can figure out who I am!"

She sucked in a breath. "Nightshade." She quickly started to eat again.

" Nightshade? Who's that? that sound familiar"

"It's the last name of a half sibling I had. You're probably not directly related, but it's the only name with an 'N' I could think of. Forget it."

" Oh, okay. I'm going to talk to Chiron- I think that his name- bye." I got up, ignoring Calypso's yells, and sprinted away, coming to a halt in front of the half-horse.

"Hey, Chiron. Um who is Nightshade?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Her first name was Zoë. She was a huntress, in the Artemis group. She was Artemis' lieutenant. Unfortunately she passed away, in a battle with your father- when he escaped his prison."

" Oh, okay, thanks." As I turn around, I remembered a girl's face. She was taller than me, with black hair and dark eyes.

"Do you have a picture of her by any chance?" I asked, turning around to face the centaur. He thought for a minute.

"I don't think I do, but you can ask the Hunters."

"Who should I ask? 'Cause some of them look like they're going to kill me." He chuckled and pointed towards a girl. She had jet black hair that stuck up in crazy places; her eyes were electric blue.

"Ask Thalia."

"Okay, thanks," I said, running off again, this time to the girl with dark hair.

"Hey, um, Thalia, is it? Can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me, her electric blue eyes looked even more startling up close.

"Sure dude, shoot."

"Who was Zoë Nightshade? And do you have a picture of her by any chance?"

All of the huntresses shifted uncomfortably. A few hissed at me for bringing her up.

"She was the bravest girl I've ever met. She used to be the lieutenant, but she passed away and now I am." She pointed at herself. "As for the picture..." She waved her hand; a girl with short blonde hair whipped out a picture and handed it to me. Thalia pointed to the girl in the middle, smiling.

"That's Zoë."

"Thank you, _and thank you for not hurting me cause I grabbed the flag and won the game_." Thalia laughed and set her hand on the table.

"Dude, it's okay, you won fair and square. I've gotta warn you though: we will win next time."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

She smugly smiled. "Whatever you want to believe." She broke off the conversation, and turned back around to the rest of the huntresses.

"Thanks again. Bye." Dinner ended. I ran toward the Hermes cabin, picture, still unlooked at, safely clutched in my hand, to pick up my stuff and put it in my cabin- which is still strange to think about 'cause 4 days ago I was be chased by a horse thing. Wow. Things change fast. As I walked in the cabin, I was greeted by my half sister.

"Hey, so where do I put my stuff? Where do I sleep?"

She motioned around the room. "Pick any bunk bed you would like. Except mine."

"Okay." I picked the one across the room from her and I placed my backpack on the top of the bunk bed. Then I looked up and saw my favorite things. Stars and their marked constellations.

"Wow, this is amazing."

Calypso looked to where I was looking, and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. It changes like the real stars do too."

" I could stare at this all day."

She chuckled. "It is really pretty."

" What are those? Are they flowers?"

She glanced over to the flowers. They were white, almost looking like they were glowing.

"They're Moonlace. They only grow during the night."

"THAT'S SO _COOL!_"

Calypso laughed at my excitement.

"I've never seen anyone else get that excited about Moonlace."

"Sorry, someone I once knew loved flowers and dreamed to have some of these. I only seen pictures till now."

She furrowed her brows. "That's funny that used to be my dream before I got trapped on an island for a millenia."

"May I ask why you were trapped on an island?"

She shrugged. "Long story."

"Okay." There was the sound of an opening door and Skylar leaned against the doorway. Loudly...somehow.

"Hey, are you settling in okay?" Skylar asked

"Yes, I think I am. Why are you not coming in?'

"Other campers aren't allowed to go into other godly parents cabins without express permission."

"Oh, that's nice to know." I smiled "So, what's up?" She leaned in the doorway.

"Eh, nothing much."

"So what is this training I hear about?" Skylar looked behind her.

"It's basically where you learn how to use a sword and how not to die."

"Sounds like fun; where do I sign up?"

"Your cabin director decides what you guys do for the week." She looked at Calypso. Calypso stared back at her.

"Oh!" She said, comprehension dawning. I'm not use to having another person...I usually do what I want. So. what do you want to do Danny?" Calypso asked me.

"Well, what is there to do?"

Skylar thought for a second.

"Well, there's a ton of stuff to do, like the lava rock wall, archery, and sword fighting. There's also special classes where it's only your cabin where you try to control your powers and use them and stuff like that."

"What kind of powers do we have Calypso?"

She smiled at me."Well, since our father is the god of endurance, you should have good stamina and have the strength to keep going even after you get really tired."

"Tell me about it. I was always dropped off from foster homes because I was really hyper." Calypso looked down.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

I shrugged, kind of wishing I hadn't said anything.

"I don't really remember any of it anyways" I started walking towards the door to leave to do something else- maybe explore some more. Skylar side-stepped, letting me pass.

"Oh, what are we supposed to do today sis?"

Calypso looked over her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure we have an archery class today."

Skylar shifted from her spot. "Oh. Yeah. So do we, along with the Apollo kids." She casually stretched. "Were starting to double up on classes since the camp is getting so many new campers."

"So can I just follow you around today Skylar, if that's okay."

She shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I mean you're gonna have to sit in on a wind lesson, my cabin has that before archery."

"Hey I can be flexible. I'm wondering how the power thing works anyways." She smiled.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. I mean I should know, I'm the instructor of the class."

"Maybe I'll figure out what I can do other than know my exact coordinates and where safe places are and where danger is and fast healing." She smirked and started walking.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "It'll just come naturally, don't sweat about about it."

"I'm not sweating am I?"

She looked up at me, her face full of confusion. "I never said that you were."

"It was a joke! Doesn't Leo kid around like that all the time?" She turned her head sideways.

"Yeah, but it didn't sound like you meant it as a joke." She rubbed her forehead. "Whatever. I might've heard you wrong, I'm an idiot." She laughed at herself.

"I don't want to be an American Idiot."

She snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a song by Green Day. Have you heard of them?"

She shook her head."I haven't had much contact with the outside world. I'm a year rounder here, so I'm usually not caught up on the latest music, I've been here for 4 years. I've only been out of here for quest involving." She rolled her eyes. "Saving the world from evil titans, giants and Gaea and all that wonderful stuff."

"The first album was released in 2004 with that song on it."

Skylar looked at me and shrugged.

"It's not like I had a lot of time when I was a little kid, at that time I was preparing to move in with my grandma."

My voice softened. "Why did you have to move in with your grandma?" She crossed her arms and whipped her head away.

"You don't need to know."

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. I should have known not to ask someone I just met about their past. If you want to tell me, you know where to go."

She let out a shaky breath. It sounded like she was about to cry. "You don't have to be sorry. I don't like talking about it. It's really hard to think about. Leo keeps telling me I need to talk about it to feel better, but I'm just not ready to."

"Okay, well when you're ready, I will be there to listen." I gave Skylar a hug; it was awkward at first, with her just hanging in my arms, but then she hugged me back.

"Thank you." She lightly punched me in the arm. "Now come on and help me get my demon brothers to practice."

" Okay." I gently punched her back and ran toward her cabin, beating her there and stopping at the door. Two redheads sparred each other in the middle of the room while a bleach-blonde haired girl sat there laughing, taking a video of it. They all looked younger than Skylar. The boys were maybe 2 years young? And the girl maybe 4 ? Skylar rushed in past me.

"CHASE, DEVEN WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_? CHLOE, I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF IT, NOT _FILM_ IT!" Skylar stormed over and snatched the camera out of her little sister's hands and shut it off. She turned toward the brawling siblings.

"AS FOR YOU TWO!" She threw the camera down on a bunk bed and jumped on top of her brothers and started to try to separate them. If you had just walked in on this scene, it would've been a little funny looking. While Skylar was separating the brothers, Chloe grabbed the camera and started to record again.

"Yeah, you were right, demons are the right word for them."

Skylar looked up at me. She blew a few pieces of hair out of her face."You think?"

The brothers and Skylar went flying towards the floor. It didn't seem to faze the boys, but Skylar shot up off them and leaned against the bunk bed post, panting.

"Can I come in and help you? You look like you need a guy that can't get tired easily." She looked up at me and said while trying to catch her breath.

"Go on ahead, it'll be a miracle if we get to the lesson on time."

I marched in and grabbed the boys by the collars of their shirts, but not choking them or Skylar would kill me.

"Can you listen to your sister, please?" The twins looked at me for a second. They had Skylar's eyes and hair; you could easily tell they were related. The twins spun their heads towards each other, giving each other the same look. They both quickly shot their hands towards the ground and shot up. From the surprise, my grip loosened, allowing them to break free. They both landed on the other side of the room and stuck their tongues out at me. I heard Skylar growl,

"Are you two serious?!"

"I guess so." Then I grabbed them by their feet and hung them upside down.

"Can you stop now and listen to your sister!" I said, raising my voice a little. The twins squirmed in my grasp for a minute, then finally gave up.

"FINE!"

Skylar walked up from behind me, and then flipped her head upside down to meet Chase and Deven's.

"Go to class now!" I set them down and they ran out; we realized that Chloe was sitting there, laughing at us, still recording.

"This'll be a hit!" She laughed. Skylar waltzed over to her and stuck out her hand.

"Give it." Chloe looked at me, I gave her a look. She sighed dramatically.

"Such a shame." She got up and walked outside. Skylar threw the camera into- what I assumed was her bunk. It was on the bottom. The wall by it was littered in photo's of what I assumed to be her family and drawings. She looked over at me.

"I can't thank you enough, it would've taken hours just to get them apart."

" Hey, don't sweat it." She laughed, grinning at me.

"Next time I need help I'll be sure to call you."

"Okay, don't you have a class to teach?" She stopped laughing.

"Oh _CRAP_!" She took off racing, out the door. "TRY TO KEEP UP!" She yelled after me but then realized I was right next to her.

"You were saying."

She winked at me then faded away. I felt a gust of air rush past me.

"Hey, no fair, I don't know where your class is."

She suddenly appeared above me still keeping up with me. She pointed in front of us.

"See the group of people there? That's my class." She faded away again. I ran toward the place only to see her waiting for me.

"Cheater." I stuck my tongue out at her and sat in the back. She grinned at me, then faced the group of people. I recognized her siblings, but none of the other people there. I thought there was only one wind god? Skylar piped up over the noise of chatter.

"Okay everyone, line up in your cabin groups." Everyone lined up; I saw Skylar's cabin, in the front and everyone else lined up. The smallest group had only one girl. She had dark skin and dark hair, but the tips were dyed bright red. The biggest group was of 6. Skylar began instructing the class. It was interesting and all, but I didn't really understand it. I watched as she started doing this weird arm dance-y thing. She started to say,

"Just think of wind being its own living thing. You can't force it to do anything." She forcefully pushed her hands out towards us; a small gust air came past me. "I won't want to do anything, you will get a weaker result. What you want to do is convince it that it wants to go this way, like this." She spun around and sent another gust of wind our way, only this time it was much stronger. "You want to make it want to follow your lead, the more you do it the easier it will be to control it, I want everyone to practice that." Everyone got up and started to try to replicate what Skylar was doing. While her class was busy Skylar sat by me.

"I hope you're not too bored."

"No, not at all, I was trying to apply what you said to my powers."

She nudged me.

"Not all gods powers work the same, yours happen to be completely different from mine; you probably won't be able to control an element."

"I know, but you can always try, right?"

She laughed. "When I was little, I knew nothing about my powers. To be honest, I've only just been able to start figuring them out, before I just went with the flow of things."

"Yeah, I guess I was just always faster than all of the other kids and playing tag or running games weren't that fun for the other kids because, they couldn't catch up. You know?" She smiled at me and got up.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." She squeezed my shoulder then turned and finished teaching the class. She came back to me.

"Time for lovely archery with the Apollo kids." She rolled her eyes. "They're such showoffs."

"I'm guessing that Apollo is the god of Archery?"

She nodded. "You've got part of it. He's also the god of prophecy and oracles, healing, plague and disease, music, song, poetry, and the protection of the young."

"Hey, you learn new things everyday right?"

She giggled. "Here, you learn a total of a million things per day."

"So, this is the archery range. It's huge."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is, it kinda gets old after awhile." She picked up a bow and arrow kit, and picked up one for me. "Try not to shoot anyone."

"I'll try not to- it's happened before."

**Skylar**

Danny's last comment kinda threw me for a loop for a second there. I looked at him.

"What do you mean? You've shot someone before?"

" No, no and no, has someone here shot someone?" She laughed.

"It's a possibility, especially with a certain water boy around."

"So are they going to say shoot?"

I looked at him for a second then grabbed a arrow and launched the towards the bull's eye.

"Nope."

"My turn now," he said. Then Danny shot; it was a little off center, but still in the red. I was impressed. It usually took everyone else a couple weeks worth of practice to get that- except for the Apollo kids.

"Good shot, Danny."

"Thanks its my first time I ever shot."

I nodded, impressed, and then continued to shoot. Before I knew, it class was over.

"Well, that was fun and a little funny to see the Apollo kids faces when I was shooting. So much for show offs." I laughed along with Danny.

"Specially Will's face."

"Is he the one who was in the infirmary with me?"

I nodded. "Yep, he usually takes care of the injured."

"Oh, why? Is Will better than the rest, or is he just older and more experienced?"

I looked up. "Yeah, I guess. He's the cabin leader, so people just trust him more."

"Ok." Then a horn sounded. "Does that mean food?"

My stomach growled; Danny laughed. "Well, if that didn't answer your question I don't know what will."

"Race you there? But no turning into the wind. I'll take it easy on you," Danny said.

I pushed him."Starting now!" I took off.

"Hey!" Danny ran after me and quickly caught up; I was laughing at him and then ran faster.

"You could say I run like the wind."

"Yeah, but I can run faster than the speed of sound."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a showoff."

"You think I'm showing off, how cute."

I pretended to flip my hair over my shoulder.

"Thanks, I know I'm adorable." I laughed and sped up; we were almost at the pavilion. Danny ran faster and in a blink of an eye, he was sitting next to Leo, laughing.

"Hey, you finally made it, slow poke."

I stopped and huffed. "Yeah, yeah, don't be a sore winner."

"Where are we sitting today? 'Cause you said that we have to sit differently today."

"Yeah. Me, Leo, and a bunch of our friends sit together sometimes." I pushed my hair out of my face. "You can sit with us if you want."

"I'm already here, why would I leave?"

I snickered. "Because I'm evil like that."

"Hey, Sky hows it going." I looked over to who said that and was engulfed into a hug by Piper. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Hey! Beauty Queen! I'm good, how have you been?"

Piper smiled. "I'm good. Jason and I went to Camp Jupiter the other day to hang, it was so much fun."

I released her from the hug. Piper was one of my other good friends. She always knew what I was feeling, and tried to help me. Also, it was nice to have a girl I could talk to.

Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Hey Sky! Sup Leo, and Danny, is it?" Percy said as Annabeth sat next to Piper.

"Hey Percy, it is." said Danny.

"Sup Perce, how's the water." Leo said. I laughed. More people came in, one by one, saying hello and what's ups. Then Nico came in last, as always.

"Hey everyone." I perked up at Nico's voice and whipped my head around to find him standing behind me. I heard Piper snicker from behind; she knew about my secret. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Hey Nico!" I said.

"Hey S…..Wait! What? Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny said

"How? _What?_ I'm so confused? Um….Skylar can I talk to you in private please?" I looked at Leo and Piper, then back at Nico.

"Sure?" I got up and followed him. We walked out.

"What is he doing here?" Nico hissed at me. I looked at him confused.

"Uh, he's a half-blood? Where else would he be? Unicornicopia?"

"No, but he and his sister were in the Locus Casino with me and Bianca. I-" He hissed, his voice filled with emotion. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"First off, calm down. Second off, are you _sure_ he was there? He remembers nothing of his past."

"What?"

"He had a rough childhood. I guess when he came back from Washington, he was kinda depressed and then one day he was back to normal." I let my arms slide off his shoulders. I sat there for a minute thinking. I bit my lip in thought.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to have a little chat with Danny. And who is Danny's sister? I haven't seen her."

Nico's head dropped and he looked down, then slowly looked up and said,"Zoë Nightshade."

My eyes widened in surprise; I covered my mouth.

"Oh my gods." I shook my head. "We need to tell him!" I almost ran off. Nico grabbed my arm, his hand tight like a vice around my arm.

"If he doesn't remember there might be a reason for that."

I crossed my arms. "He has the right to know!"

"What do I have a right to know?" Danny said as he walked past us. I glanced at Nico, biting my lip. His eyes were begging as I glanced at Danny.

"That...the strawberries are delicious here, you've gotta try them."

"Oh, okay. I will, thanks. They sent me out to check on you. Everybody is wondering if you two will be any longer; they want to start to eat."

I shifted on my feet. "Tell them we'll be a minute."

"Okay." Danny went back in

"Nice save," Nico smirked.

I whipped my head towards him. "Next time there won't _b_e a save."

Nico looked down again. I turned away from him.

"I'll keep your secret, but if he directly asks me, I will tell him."

"Okay, but send him to talk to me after. There is a lot that he might not know about his past."

I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Fine." I started to walk away. Nico followed.

As soon as we reached the table, we were bombarded with food flung in our faces.

"Take that!" yelled Leo as he almost fell over laughing. I wiped the food off my face.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"I don't know. I thought it would be funny and I was right." Leo said in between breaths. I smirked at him, waltzed over and leaned over him.

"You know what else is funny?" I didn't wait for an answer. I took his plate and shoved it in his face. "Revenge." I ran away, laughing.

"You'll pay for that Sky!" and he flung a piece a food at me, but I ducked. It hit Jason.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"It was meant for Sky."

"This is for you!" Jason totally missed- he hit Percy, turning it into an all out food fight. Everyone had decided to join in on the fun and started flinging food everywhere. I laughed as I ducked under a table.

"Hey, I'm hiding under here!" Danny cried. I laughed.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to share."

"We should try to sneak out of here, 'cause we are going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't!" I grinned.

"I guess you're right; I don't want to be on dish duty for a month."

"That's the punishment?! We need to get out now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Grab my hand." I held my hand out.

"Why?" But he grabbed my hand. I let myself fade into the wind, taking Danny with me. We shot through the pavilion and as soon we were out by the woods. I let us fade back into ourselves.

"That was the weirdest feeling I ever felt! Don't do that again, it's weird!"

I let go of his hand. "You don't like the feeling of being completely free? It feels weird at first, but then it gets to be amazing." I outstretched my arms and spun around.

"IT WAS JUST WEIRD!" Danny shouted.

I smirked. "Ok, Mr. Shouty."

"I'm sorry. So...what did you and Nico talk about? 'Cause he looked like he saw a ghost."

I sighed, remembering me and Nico's agreement. I had decided that the question wasn't direct enough, also I didn't want to get on Nico's bad side.

"Nothing, really. It was just private stuff between us."

"Oh, okay. So have you turned anyone else into wind before?"

I thought for a little bit. "Nico. There was a blast and I had to get him out of there fast."

"It's good that you've done it before."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that doubt in my skills, I hear?"

"Skills? What skills? You and the word _skills_ don't go together."

I pretended to be offended."Well I've never!"

I heard a twig snap. Me and Danny looked over to the source of the noise. Nico was standing there, looking rather annoyed with food running down his face. I started to laugh, Danny joining in with me.

I finally asked,"Dude, what happened to you? It looks like you got hit by a food truck."

"Leo and the rest happened, then I shadowed traveled here..what are you doing here?"

I looked up at Danny and laughed. "We decided that we should get out of there, so I wind traveled us over here."

"Lucky you thought of it early, because you would look like me." He motioned to himself. I laughed at him.

"It was actually Danny's idea. If it wasn't for him I would probably still be under the table."

"You're welcome." Danny bowed as he said that. We then heard a noise and started walking towards it. I laughed.

"It's probably Percy trying to scare us." Nico scoffed. Suddenly the ground beneath me crumbled. I yelped as I fell through and tumbled down. Dirt flew up as I fell; everything stopped spinning. I looked around; Danny was beside me, looking dazed. I looked up; we were pretty far down. A tree blocked the exit out, and the cracks were small, small enough that even I couldn't have squeezed through. I tried to stand, but I yelped, feeling pain in my right ankle. I sat back down. I checked on the guys.

"Are you two okay?"

"I guess so, are you and Nico okay?" Danny answered, stumbling to get up.

I grabbed my ankle, and looked at him.

"No, I can't stand. I think I hurt my ankle."

"Do you see Nico? He hasn't answered." I looked up and found Nico hanging above us. I almost laughed at the sight.

"Nico? You having fun up there?"

"What do you think Sky?" he said angrily. I snickered.

"At least you can still walk." I saw him kick aimlessly in the air. He looked pretty stuck; he was wedged between a branch and the ground. I looked around some more. The tree had fallen sideways, leaving me and Danny trapped under its roots. The ground we were walking on must've given out when we traveled over it.

"Nico, can you get out of that somehow?" Danny asked

"I can try, but no promises," Nico responded

"Well, when you get down, I'll try to lift the tree so me and Skylar can get out."

I snorted. "If I can get up will be a good question."

Then there was a thud. "Nico are you down? Are you okay?" I shouted.

"Yes and no!" Nico shouted, swearing in Italian as he shook his head. His face was flushed and he dragged himself to his feet, wiping dirt off his army jacket. "I just fell out of a freaking tree! Do you think I'm okay?"

"Well, can you walk?" Danny asked.

Nico gave him a look and pointed at his body. "I'm standing, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes."Good for you."

Nico gave me an indignant look. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

I shrugged, and looked at him. "You can decide on that."

Nico gave me a weak glare. I gave him a grin in return. Danny miraculously got out from under the tree. I squinted up at him.

"And Danny somehow does the impossible, how surprising." I shifted so that I was leaning on my elbows. The dirt was soggy underneath me; I could see why the tree fell now. Trees and wet loose ground do not mix well.

"Skylar. I need you to try to get in a position so my buddy Nico over here can come and pick you up and get you out of here fast." I looked up at him and gave him one of my famous_ 'are you serious' looks_.

Now, don't get me wrong; I would've wind traveled out of there as fast as I could. It's just that I need to be in good condition and a possibly broken ankle was _not _good condition. I sat up and sighed, suddenly feeling like a toddler, needing to be carried everywhere.

"Nico, I need you to run carefully to Skylar and pick her up and get the hell out of there before I drop the tree. You got all of that?"

"I'll try," Nico said dubiously.

Danny lifted the huge maple tree that looks over hundreds of years old like it was a 50 pounds.

Nico picked his way through the squelching mud as quickly as he could, finally reaching me. He leaned down and gave me a nervous smirk. His hands slipped under my back and he struggled to his feet, groaning under even the small weight of myself. He wasn't that much bigger than me, and he didn't have much muscle. He ran slowly out of the tree's fall path, stumbling to his knees once we were clear.

"We need to go see someone about her leg, but it's the middle of the night." Danny said. There wasn't a scratch on him. I looked down at my ankle; it was turning purple. _Great, just what I needed_. I spoke up.

"Why don't you just take me to the infirmary? Will's usually there."

"Let's go," Nico said and picked me up again. We headed to the infirmary. When we got there, we heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Nico! What's- are you hurt?" Will's voice went from cheery to professional incredibly quickly. I bit back a snarky remark, and just nodded.

"Sit her down, Nico," Will said, pulling nectar, bandages, and a splint from the counters. "Light as she is, hold her any longer and you are going to fall over." I felt bad about making Nico carrying me all the way here, but hey a free ride is a free ride.

"So is her ankle sprained, broken, or twisted, doc?" Danny questioned. I almost let out a laugh when he said doc.

Will gently ran his hands over my ankle, prodding and feeling his way around the bone. "Fractured," he said. "Nothing major, but it could easily get worse. Here-" He handed me a bit of nectar. "Drink up. I'll wrap that bugger and get it set. No walking on it until tomorrow. Nico-" Will turned expectantly towards the son of Hades.

"Yes?" Nico asked. As I waited for Will to reply, I took a sip of the nectar he provided me. I absolutely loved this stuff; it tasted like the blueberry pies my grandma always made for me and my little sister. I smiled down at the cup, happy memories warming me.

"Go grab the spare crutches from the closet. You know where they are." Will turned back to me, slowly and carefully wrapping my ankle.

"Okay, " and Nico walked away, and came back with some crutches and handed them to Will, who handed them to me.

"Sit there for a little bit," Will said, splinting the ankle. 'You can leave when I come back- I'm going to go check on that Ares camper who managed to cut off his pinky finger."

I silently laughed at the other person's stupidity.

"Hey, do you need help with the little demons tomorrow?" Danny asked. I looked up at him and smirked.

"What do you think?" I motioned to my crutches. "I'm guessing that one of them will try to kick this out from under me."

Danny laughed a little bit from my comment, knowing fully well that they would do that. I swept my hair out of my face, looking down at my foot, sighing. I hated being bound, it made me feel less free. Like I'm chained to the ground. It would hold me back from so many things I could do tomorrow, and not to mention Leo will give me crap about it. Will came back into the room, mumbling something and turned to me.

"You can leave. You are checked out."

I struggled to get up; it felt weird using crutches. Me and Danny were almost leaving, and I turned and saw Nico still standing in the room.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"No, I need to talk to Will."

"Oh." I felt my heart pang a little bit. "Well, see you later." I waved to him as I walked out.

**Nico**

I sat there, more than a little nervous. Will turned to me and asked, "What did you want to talk about?" He leaned against one of the counters, slowly wiping his hands off.

"Well you know that I like Percy, but I..." My voice faltered; I couldn't find the words I needed. Will looked at me, confused.

"But you what?"

"I think.." I shifted, Will crossed his arms.

"You think?"

"_ImightlikeSkylar,_" I mumbled. Will looked at me for a second then chuckled.

"Really? Why do you think?"

"Why do I think what?" I said, starting to get angry. Will put his hands up.

"Why do you think you like her? I mean, you don't go from liking someone to someone else in a matter of seconds."

"Well, I know Percy will always be with Annabeth and I kinda moved on. But after shadow traveling with Skylar and Reyna I got closer with them. Skylar was always the one who kept me from the darkness. She's my light." Will drummed his fingers on the counter, listening to me.

"Sounds like you're bi, dude."

"What's that?"

"It's where you like both guys and girls," he explained nonchalantly.

"Thanks, but what should I do?"

He fiddled with a bandage.

"Well, if I were you, I would tell her. Girls like that don't usually wait around."

"But what should I say? How should I say it?"

Will thought for a second. "Just tell her what you just said to me, trust me you'll be fine." He threw the bandage on the counter. "Besides, what's the worse she can do? Blow you across camp and reject you?" He paused for a second. "You know what discard that. It seems like something she would do, but probably not.." His voice faltered. "I'm gonna stop talking now, I'm probably making things worse for you."

"Yes, yes you did. You should've stopped talking a while ago."

Will chucked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good luck with the whole thing though. If you're still not sure, you can ask some of her friends if they think you should tell her."

"Now _that_ was good advice. Thanks, Will, I owe you. Goodnight."

With that, I ran off to my cabin where Hazel was happily asleep. I crawled into bed to sleep but I couldn't because I was thinking about Skylar.

**Skylar**

This morning I was expecting the little demons to be at it again, but they weren't. I got up, surprised. Everyone in my cabin was gone. _What the heck? _I looked around for a clock, finally finding one in the corner of the room. Seeing the time, I almost fainted. I_s it really this late? _I sprung up from my bed, completely forgetting about the splint on my foot and, fell over. I pushed up from the floor and bit my lip._ REALLY?_ I grabbed my crutches, and tried to pull myself back up utterly failing. I plopped on the floor in a frustrated sigh.

"What are you trying to do?" said a friendly voice from the doorway. I groaned and flipped my crazy wavy hair out of my face, I usually slept with my hair down. I didn't want to deal with over used pony tails.

"Oh nothing at all, just trying to impersonate a dying whale. That's what I'm doing."

"You're doing a pretty good job of it." he laughed. I looked at Danny and realized that its August he has been here for about 2 months.

"Do you need help up Skylar?" Danny questioned. I looked up at him with the grumpiest face I could muster.

"Yes, please." He helped me up and grabbed my crutches for me. I wobbled towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right out."

"Okay, but if I hear you fall down I'm going to go in," I pretended to stab him with my crutch.

"If you do, you're gonna get a good beating."

"I'm sorry for trying to help you," he said, mocking feeling hurt and putting his hands up in defence. I sighed, wanting the message to get across.

"If you fall, I'll get Piper or Annabeth okay?" Danny said finally

"Good boy." I went into the bathroom, and managed to get ready without falling over like a dying whale.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you while you're in there?"

I mentally sighed as I jumped around on one foot. _Now_ of all times. I gritted my teeth.

"No, I don't mind."

"'K, 'cause I think Nico likes you."

I nearly choked on my spit. He really had to bring it up didn't he. I sighed. "What makes you think so?"

"I'm a _guy_, I just know. Like girls know when another girl likes a guy. But, guys don't like to talk about it."

I snorted while pulling half of my hair into a ponytail. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but he wouldn't like me. Why would he?" I sighed as I finished getting ready.

"Why _wouldn't _he? You're the nicest person I've meet in a while and you're funny and fun to be around. Why wouldnt he?" He chuckled at the last sentence he said. I opened the door and wobbled past him.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I just don't believe it." In fact I really wanted to believe, but there was always that part of my mind nagging me I wasn't good enough.

"Not good enough? Ha, you're better than half of the girls here (no offence)."

I chuckled. "Look, I appreciate what you're saying, I just can't see it."

"Well, why don't you ask him? Or I will for you," Danny said while crossing his arms.

"What?!" I hissed at him, giving him the evil eye. "You wouldn't dare!" I could see the look of seriousness on his face. I swear if he tells anything to Nico, I will suck him up into a tornado and throw him into the great wall of China. I gritted my teeth, feeling very annoyed. I would have to be careful with what I say next. Sometimes I explode without thinking.

"I won't for awhile ok?" I sighed relieved. I leaned on one of my crutches.

"Okay, good to know."

"So I got your brothers and sister to go with the other wind Gods kids for the day so you can stay off that leg and relax." I smiled, appreciating his gesture.

"Wow, thanks. I was kinda wondering why everyone disappeared."

"Oh, when Chloe is sleeping; don't wake her up cause she tackled me to the ground with a choke hold," Danny said while rubbing his neck. I chuckled, nodding my head.

"Yeah, she likes to do that sometimes."

"Well it hurts!"I laughed, remembering all the other times she had done that to me.

"At first she seems like a quiet shy girl, but once you get to know her she's like a evil troll child."

"You're telling me!?" Danny said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the one who has to deal with all of them everyday." I laughed. "I'm lucky that they're not year rounders like me. I would go insane."

"Oh I was thinking about being a year rounder cause I don't have anyplace to to." Danny said while 'kicking dirt' around with his foot.

I sighed, also feeling the same thing. The only difference was that there was only a physical home for me. I didn't think anyone cared when I left, accept my little sister. My heart broke every time I thought about her. I was the only person she had and I had left her, with that woman my uncle had married. My uncle was the nicest, but he was never around. My aunt in law, was a whole different story. I haven't heard from any of them in years. I wondered what had become of them.

"There's perks to being a year rounder, like you never miss anything that goes on here. Winter is pretty fun here. We have snow ball fights and stuff like that, but then you start to miss the outside world."

"Yeah I'm not sure that i'll be a year rounder because I was never in the same place for more than 6 months, with one exception." Danny said and looked at the ground." I raised my brow and motioned for him to continue.

"Never mind. You need to stay off that foot or it will get worse!" I pretended not to acknowledge his sudden change of topic, but really I made a mental note of it. I looked down at my foot. It was all banged up due to Will's handy work. I hadn't been walking on it for awhile now, but I knew somehow I would manage to trip over it and fall, I always did crazy stupid stuff like that.

"Yeah, I know Will told me not too."

"So, you need to to sit and relax." I sighed.

"Fine let's sit over there." I pointed towards a tree on the outskirts of the woods.

"Okay you need to elevate it I rolled my eyes. What is he my mother?

"Fine mom." I sat down and leaned against the tree. The rough bark prickled against my back. "If you're that concerned about my foot being elevated or not, then get me something to elevate it on."

"Ok and I'm sorry about being over protective I never really had a stable friend." I looked up at him feeling sorry for the guy. I wish I could tell him about his past, but Nico has already destroyed that idea.

"Hey, you ok?" Danny looked at me confused. "Cause you look like a mixed between frustrated and sad." I quickly looked up at him, ripping myself from my thoughts.

"What?" I waved him off still trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. "Its nothing."

"Well, I'm free all day cause Calypso said that we have a rest day today." I nodded. Twirling my camp necklace in my fingers. I spun my mother's wedding ring while I thought of something to say.

"What did you want to do today?"

"Well what can we do?" Danny shot back.

"Well all physical activities are out."

"Yeah I know that. What about riding?" I smirked at him.

"Do you really want a replay from last time?" I laughed. "This time I wont be able to get you down if you get stuck with a crazy pegasi again."

"Hey! And nothing happens the same way twice. Someone told me that once." I laughed bitterly.

"Well I'd hate to burst your bubble, but that's not entirely true."

"What do you mean? Danny asked while tilting his head. I sighed.

"Sometimes, things happen to you more than once. After a while you get pretty sick of it."

"Like what?" I stopped spinning the wedding ring. I looked down.

"I think you can think of something." I had nearly gotten hit by another bullet, I needed to be more careful with my wording.

"Ok so what can we do today?"

"I dunno, maybe find some other people and hang out with them?" I shrugged. "I mean, that's what I do when I have breaks."

"Well my sis is free today we can go bug her and maybe learn more about my family." I closed my eyes tight, I was going to regret this later.

"Danny?"

"Yes, that's my name; don't wear it out."

I took in a deep breath. "If anyone knew about your past would you want to know about it?"

"Um, yes, maybe?" Danny knitted his brows "Who knows about my past?" I ignored his second question and went on.

"Do you think you want to know?"

"Well yes, but ever since I came here its coming back ish like little snip bits here and there." I put my hands in my lap.

"But, if someone were to know more would you want to be enlightened about it?"

"Yes it would be awesome if someone knew but no one does." I sat there for a minute considering my choices. This would make Nico pretty mad, but Danny deserves to know. Danny did say that he would like to know. I drew in a breath.

"Ask Nico."

"Why would he know?" I looked towards the Hades cabin.

"Ask him if you want to find out."

"Ok." He stood up and started to walk towards the Hades cabin but he turned around.

"Do you want to come with?" I shrugged.

"Only if you're comfortable with me hearing about your past."

"Yeah its ok, this going to be fun right?" I slowly struggled to get up.

"Sometimes, yeah. But there might be some things that will be hard to hear." I wobbled towards him. "You think you're ready to know?"

"Hey its not like I killed someone." I laughed.

"Right. You murderess being." When they got to the Hades cabin entrance they were laughing so hard that they almost fell over.

"You two ok?" Nico asked.

I grinned. "Just peachy."

"So what brings you here to the doors of death?"I smirked at him exchanging a silent joke. I looked over at Danny and elbowed him. Nico's gonna murder me for this.

"Ow, um Skylar said you know about my past." Nico gave me a murderous look that could put Hades to shame. I hid behind Danny.

"So Nico do you know about my past?" Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"What did you want to know?" he said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

" What is the N. in my name stand for that's really what has been confusing me cause I never had a last name i just gave myself one." Nico rubbed his forehead.

"It stands for Nightshade."Danny took a step back and then asked

" Is my sister Zoe?" He looked away and paused before answering.

"Yes." Danny sat down on the stars holding his head in his arms. I glanced up at Nico looking concerned.

" He is he one who asked the questions i just answered them," Nico said

"How do you know about my past."Danny said looking at Nico with almost teary eyes.

"I was in the Lotus Casino too. When you and your sister was there speaking of your sister you two look a lot a like." Nico sated

"Is that the hotel place with really weird dudes." Danny asked

"Yup, thats the place and you where probability in there for a millennia." My eyes widened in surprise, I waited for Danny to answer.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah you're sister was taken when she was 7 and joined the hunters when she was 13ish and when she joined the hunters she became immortal. You were gone for a year when you were 9 and got depressed."

"Ok that makes so much since. When did you leave that place?"

"I left the casino when I was 11."

"Ok i'm done with questions for now I need time to think."Danny walked away towards the woods. I slowly turned towards Nico bracing myself to get chewed out by him.

"Why did you HAVE to tell him I knew about his past?" There it was. I came to my defence.

"He wanted to know! What was I supposed to do? Tell him go find a magical frog and ask it?"

"No, but he would've figured it out eventually. He's smart enough to do that." I gripped my crutches tighter.

"I'm sorry he wanted to know, I thought he deserved to know."

"Ok maybe he does but it still doesn't mean that he needs to know." I looked away while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah.."

"You might want to go talk to him now if he has any more questions." Nico said calmly. I snapped my head towards him.

"How would I know how to answer them? He said he wanted to be alone anyways."

"I dont know it helps to talk about it though remember." I remembered back when he, Reyna, coach Hedge, and I traveled back to camp shadow traveling together.

"I know, but he usually avoids an answer when I ask about that kind of stuff." I shifted on one foot. My crutches were such a pain in the butt.

"Wouldn't you change the subject? If you were in his situation." I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I normally do." I paused, then realised what I had just implied."I-I mean if I would have to…" I stopped talking hoping that he would just dismiss what I had just said.

"What you do that to? I did that and keep it bottled up its not good to do that cause you're just hurting yourself."I sighed and thought for a second, wondering what to say. I brushed my hair back, and leaned on my left crutch. I trusted him, but I didn't want him to see me cry. Whenever I talked about this kind of stuff I always end up crying. I took in a deep breath, and started to explain.

"When I was 7 my mother-"

A scream sounded from in the forest. Me and Nico whipped our heads around to find Danny running towards us like a maniac.

**Danny**

After I was told about Zoë and that the N. in my last name stood for Nightshade, I needed to be alone so I walked to this pile of rocks that resembled a large fist. Oddly enough, it's what the other campers called "Zeus' fist". My emotions were everywhere, and I was yelling and crying and super frustrated. Hearing a twig snap, I glanced over my shoulder towards the sound. A humongous lion burst from the trees (I later learned, it was called the Nemean Lion), charging right at me. I did what any normal person would do when a steroid pumped looking lion charges you… I ran! Then I heard a voice

"Look for the stars." A glimpse of white/silver caught my eye, and realized it was a marble nestled in the grass ahead of me. The lion roared and made an attempt to swipe at me with its massive paws. Dodging the lion, I did a somersault through the grass, and snatched the marble up. When I stood up, it shone brightly and transformed into a 3 foot balanced sword. Looking confused at the new sword, I ran out of the woods to escape the lion on steroids. Bursting into the clearing, I saw Skylar and Nico talking and I yelled at them,

"Hey! Love birds! A little help over here!"

Both of their faces flushed a dozen shades of red as I

"Like we are love birds!" They both yelled in perfect unison.

"Need help?" Skylar raised her brow.

"With wha-?" Nico started to say but the monster had quickly caught up and was hurtling straight toward us.

"_WITH THAT!?_" I screamed in panic. Nico darted over to me, while Skylar wobbled her way over as fast as she could, because of her ankle. Now that the lion was here in the open, I finally got a good look at it and turned to strike at it. Before I was even able to hit it, Skylar some how slammed the monster against a nearby tree.

"You shouldn't of done that. You need to heal," Nico said. I heard Skylar huff.

"My powers have nothing to do with how well my ankle is. I'm fine. Do you see me using my powers with my feet? I think not."

"Well you need to stay off of it I think me and Nico can handle this, " Skylar groaned.

"Fine, I will be in the back over here when you need me to save you from getting swatted."

"You should go inside and get Hazel," said Nico

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you strong tough guys could handle this," she mocked.

" Um, I want her to come out here to warn the others with you."

She huffed again."Ok, I will. But I'm staying after I get her. I can handle myself, I'm not as weak as you think I am."

The lion thing slowly started to get up from hitting the tree. Skylar 'ran' off to get help.

"You go left and I'll go right?" I asked Nico. He shrugged.

"Sur,e why not." Then he pulled out a black sword and we charged at that thing. Then Percy arrived with a pen in his hands.

"Hey the only way we are going to kill this is if we shoot it in the mouth."

Nico's eyes darkened like he remembered something but then shook it off. _I'm going to ask about that later._

"What do you mean by shooting it in the mouth?" I asked,

"We need it to open its mouth and I heard you were good at archery so I figured you can shoot it," Percy said while un capping his pen and it turned into riptide

"Well I don-" then the sword turned into a bow and a quiver appeared strapped onto my shoulders. "Well now I have a bow."

"This looks super familiar." Percy said and looked at Nico. Then Percy had an ah ha moment.

"I remember now we were at the mall with Zoe and you're sister Nico when we fought this last." Percy said with proudness in his statement. Both Nico and Danny's eyes darken with the mention of their sisters.

"What's up with you guys? Is it something I said?" Percy asked, brows wrinkling.

"It's just that I found out what my real last name is," I said while dodging a huge paw with razor sharp killer claws

"What is it?" Percy asked, almost getting his head bitten off.

"Nightshade," I said sadly. Percy looked down and said he was sorry and the lion opened its mouth to eat Percy but I shot an arrow in it. Then I ran and grabbed Percy before he got crushed. Nico walks around the dead animal and it turns into golden dust and it left its golden pelt. I got up from the ground next to Percy and my weapon was gone.

Percy said, "My weapon reappears in my pocket, I guessing yours will do something like that." Then he pulled the pen out and uncapped it. It said Anaklusmos by the handle a.k.a Riptide. He handed it to me and said

"This, I'm guessing, was your sister's. It was first a hair clip then she gave it to Hercules and he took it and it found its way to me. It draws its powers from the ocean. Chiron told me that the sword has a tragic history, which includes Hercules leaving Zoë to the wrath of your family, who were Atlas and his daughters, your sisters, the Hesperides. After Hercules did this she hated all male heros. She then joined the hunters and became the lieutenant of Artemis. She never mentioned having a little brother?"

"Ok she might have the same problem as me with memory loss."

"Ok," Percy said.

The horn sounded for supper. On my way over to the pavilion, I grabbed the pelt and walked with Skylar, Nico and Percy but before we went in to the , I dropped off the pelt onto my bed and went to eat.

"So Skylar, did we do a good job?" I asked nugging her in the ribs as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well this is awkward no one is talking and eating in silence. I'm full. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said.

It was quickly darkening so I went to my cabin.

"Hey," Calypso said.

"Hey," I said softly back. There was silence but then she turned around and looked at me.

She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to sit on the roof."

"I'll always be here for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," I said, then I turned away and headed up to the roof.

"Why did you take away my past? Why did you keep me in that Casino?" I yelled but there was no answer. I sat down with my knees up against my chest. I put my hand out and a marble appeared. "What the heck?" I let my legs straighten and I examined the marble. It looked like the Milky Way Galaxy floating around in the marble. Then I heard a noise and stood up quickly and the marble glowed. A constellation showed and then I was a sword. The change was like 5 seconds. I was standing there ready to fight and then I saw red hair.

I sighed of relief and put down my sword and it turned back and rolled off the roof. I sat back down again and put my knees to my chest and turned to look at Skylar who was struggling to get up.

"Do you need help, because you sound like a dying donkey down there," Skylar grunted.

"Gee, thanks, I've always wanted to be called a dying donkey,"

She jumped up and grabbed the top of the roof. She struggled to pull herself up- it's not like she was super strong in the arm area. She finally managed to get herself up on the roof. She seated herself next to me, and looked over.

"Are you ok? I heard you yelling earlier."

I looked down, noticing that Skylar's splint had been taken off. I assumed Will took it off for her. He had said that he would take it off after a day.

"Oh. You heard that," I said, squeezing my legs closer to my chest. I felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did." Her eyes softened. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?'

"Not really." I put my hand out again to try to get the marble to appear. Skylar sighed, watching me.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it. I know everyone says that, and I used to think it was stupid, but I've begun to realize that it really does help."

"Why, did Nico tell you that?" I asked, straightening my legs out and smirked at her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, he didn't. I can figure stuff on my own you know," She crossed her arms, and started to swing her legs over the ledge.

"Ok," I said, putting my arms up in defence. "It's just been a long day," I said putting my knees up to my chest again. Skylar breathed out a shaky breath.

"Ok, since I've been keeping things from you, and it helps to talk about it, I've decided to talk to you about it," she started.

She squeezed her eyes shut and continued. "When I was seven my mother and step-dad passed away in a really bad car accident in Chicago. That's where I used to live. Me and my little sister Claudia had to go stay with my Nonna. We lived with her for a long time. Me and her were really close, me and Claudia stayed with her until I was 10. She-" Skylar choked, and paused for a second, then continued on. "She passed away from lung cancer. Me and Claudia were devastated. We went to go live with my uncle and his wife- Caroline. My uncle is a really awesome person, but he was always away on business trips. His wife was two faced. She didn't want us around. She said to us that we were never going to be a part of her and my uncle's family- we were the outsiders, with no other family to go to. Finally after a couple months after I had turned 11, we went to school, and my guidance counselor happened to be a satyr, so I left. But I couldn't take my sister because she wasn't a half-blood. Every day I feel so horrible about doing that, I was the only person she had and I had left her, on her own." She breathed in a shaky breath. "I just hope she's doing ok."

"Are you okay? You look like you need a hug." I got up and engulfed her in a hug "You didn't have to tell me that, you know."

She wiped her eyes. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Now it's my turn cause you shared. " I looked up at the stars then at Skylar.

"Well, all I know is that my past was taken from me and I don't know why. I've been in and out of foster homes since I was 12 and I was always running- kinda like Leo." I let out a shaky breath. "When I was 9 I left the casino but I don't remember anything before or after that till I was 12. I remember after that." I layed down to look at the stars again. "I like the stars kinda? Some you can see all the time but others you can't and that's like what I remember about my past."

Skylar looked up at the stars, and smiled. "That's a really good point."

"Percy said that when my sister di-," I swallowed hard and looked at Skylar "died, she was turned into a constellation?" I whispered, a question, and Skylar nodded.

"Yeah, I was actually at camp at that time, I think I remember meeting her. Nico and I were friends back then, and his sister was in the huntress group with her, but I wasn't there when she passed."

"Do you know where it is and what it looks like?"

_ "Danny, look I'm right here," some girls voice said which sounded super familiar._

I fell off the roof from that voice scaring me.

"Did you say something?" I asked while trying to figuring out how I fell from the roof. Skylar looked down at me like I was going insane.

"No, I didn't. Are you ok?"

"I guess so?" I got up and dusted myself off and climbed back up. Then I plopped down next to Skylar.

"What did you hear?"

"Some girl's voice. It sounds familiar."

Skylar raised her brow, and looked around. "I don't see anyone around."

"Well I didn't just hear something that's imaginary did I ?"

Skylar shrugged her shoulders."I didn't hear anyone, and didn't see anyone."

"Ok so I'm going crazy," I said.

Skylar laughed. "Don't worry. Even the best of us go crazy sometimes."

_"You're not going crazy. It's just me, your sister."_

We fell of the roof that time but Skylar fell on top of me and I cushioned her fall. Skylar pushed herself up and laughed.

"Thanks for being the break to my fall. I really appreciate your generosity."

"Very funny. Did you hear it this time?"

She nodded her head. "I think you passed on your crazy to me."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard some girl saying something about not being being crazy. I think she said that she was my sister." I sat up, trying to get up from under Skylar. She shivered.

"That's so weird."

"It's freaking me out!"

She laughed. "I had no idea she could do that!"

"Ok, I'm officially freaked out."

Skylar grinned.

"Well, you'd better get used to it."

"Why? This is super weird and unusual!"

"Yep!"

"Hey guys," Nico said, walking up to us. Skylar turned around.

"Hey."

"What are you guys doing?" Nico asked

"Nothing."

"Ok, why are you on the ground?"

Skylar laughed.

"We fell off the roof."

"Why?"

"Some crazy stuff happened."

"Ok?"

Skylar waved it off.

"It's kinda hard to explain you woulda had to be there to understand it."

I laughed."Yeah, a lot of weird stuff happens and it's really weird."

Skylar stood up, and brushed the dirt off of her shorts."When doesn't weird stuff happen to us?" We all laughed.

"Weird is the new normal," Nico said wryly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed; it's been a really long day," I said. Skylar and Nico waved goodbye.

"Goodnight," they said. I waved, then closed to door and headed to my bed.

"You ok?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired now."

"Well, I heard something fall off the roof twice. What was that about?"

"Oh, I fell off the first time because something scared me and then me and Skylar fell because she heard it the second time."

"Okay? Well are you going to go to bed?"

"I was hoping to, why?"

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yes, always! Good night, sis," I said and climbed on to my bed and fell asleep.

**Skylar**

After Danny shut the door to the cabin I turned to Nico. It was dark outside; it was pretty late. The stars glowed bright tonight, and the trees whispered in the wind. I smiled; I've always loved nights like this. I looked at Nico.

"So, what brings you over here?"

"I was sitting at the dock looking at the stars the I heard someone screamed and I wanted to see what it was." I looked down.

"Oh yeah, that was us. We were just messing around. You didn't happen to overhear our conversation, right?"

"No, I didn't hear anything. Why?"

I shrugged. "Oh, um, we were just discussing some stuff."

"Ok? So, do you happen to know what time it is?"

I shrugged again. "I have no idea, the only thing I have useful on me is my compass." I motioned to my necklace.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed because I was sleeping on the dock until I was jolted awake by your scream."

I raised my eyebrows. I actually didn't want him to leave yet, I still owed him an explanation as much as I owed Danny one.

" Actually, do you think you can stay up with me? I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

I shifted. "The thing I was telling you earlier, before we got interrupted by the monster attack."

"Ok?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned. I walked towards him.

"Come on, I'll tell you when we walk back to your cabin." We started to walk, I finally spoke up and told him the whole story. The one I told Danny. By the time we reached his cabin door I had just finished telling him. I held back in some tears. I was feeling a little better, about the whole situation. I had never talked about it this much.

"I know it can be hard to talk about the past but once you tell someone the burden is somehow lifted a little off your shoulders." he said. I looked away and sniffled. Feeling hot tears running down my face.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for listening."

"Yeah, no problem. You listened to mine and you became my light," he said blushing a little I think. I raised my brow.

"I became your light?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my head.

"If you're trying to imply something I have no idea what you mean. Is it like a joke, cause I don't really get it."

" It's not a joke you were the one who really brought me out of the shadows." I shook my head.

"How could I even do something like that? I didn't know I had that much of an affect on you."

"Yes you do I almost faded away and I told you about my past and other things and you didn't judge or run away you accept me like my sister Bianca did." I nodded, feeling a wave of fatigue rush over me. I yawned.

"Yeah, I remember that." I yawned again. I began to consider going back to my cabin to go to sleep, I was getting pretty tired.

"Ok I'll let you go to bed because i'm really tired good night." he ran into his cabin. I laughed, and went back to my cabin. Everyone was in bed sound asleep, I smiled. I got changed and slipped into my bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Hey Skylar wake up its almost noon." Danny said while leaning against the door frame. I snapped awake.

"It's what time?!" I swung my legs over my bed. "How come I've been sleeping in so late lately?"

"I'm kidding; it's eight, almost nine, and there are training sessions. I'm joining your cabin again because we have the same thing according to Calypso and she is hanging with Leo because they have an off day. So come on, it's time you get going."

I groaned and got up. I went and changed in the bathroom, I came out to see Danny still waiting for me.

"So what are we doing for today again?"

"She said sword training." I laughed.

"Oh joy, who else is in our class?"

"I don't know we have to be there in like 5 minutes we have to hurry." I groaned

"Fine." I took off running through the door. Running as fast as I could to the training ground."

"Um Skylar you're still in your."

"What?" I looked down, I was in my normal clothes. Is Danny going crazy? I looked back up to see Danny smirking at me.

"YOU CHEATER!"

"I'm not cheating! It's called 'I tricked you'." He ran faster and we were almost to the training center.

"You suck!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't suck I won the race." I finally caught up with him huffing.

"Is everything a race to you?" I put my hand on my hip. "Seriously are you sure you're not one of Nike's kids."

"I was trying to get you here very fast."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot."

"What?! Was that sarcasm? I got you're demon siblings here and let you sleep in and i get a sarcastic thanks?" I gave him a wink.

"Yep!" I ran off laughing at him.

"Hey!" he caught up to me and then i tried to trip him and i tripped him and myself and we fell over on top of eachother laughing.

"I guess we both win because we both got here at the sametime." I laughed.

"Just lovely, now get off me, I'm getting squashed by you."

"Sorry you're the one with the brilliant idea to trip me." I squirmed under him.

"Ah! I'm being bullied by Danny!" I laughed.

"I'm getting up oh my gods." he said laughing at me.

"FREEDOM!" I jumped up.

"I didn't crush you."

"Try telling that to my ribs." I said while jabbing my thumb to point at myself.

"I'm sorry telling that to my ribs i'm Danny." I punched him in the arm.

"When does this class start?" I clicked my necklace, and my sword molded into its usual self. A three foot white sword.

"Woah I still can't get use to that." I laughed.

"You should see Percy's. His is a pen."

"I know he told me the backstory to it it used to be my sister Zoe's." he said that as his eyes darkened more that they usually are. I immediately felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok I'm the one who added on and mentioned my sister I have to talk about it or ill go crazier that what I am right now." he said with a laugh. I joined in with him.

"Oh yeah, I told Nico about my past too. It really does help to talk about it. I mean before only Leo knew about it."

"I kinda guessed that Leo knew you're past you and him are inseparable." I blinked.

"Wait what?"

"You guys are tight. You know?"

I snorted. "Oh yeah we are tight." I looked over and laughed. "Also I kinda remember Nico mentioning that I was his light. What the heck does that even mean?"

"You ok? You zoned out there for a bit." I looked at him.

"Did you hear me? Or did I say something in my head and thought I said it out loud?"

"I guess you said it in your head." I groaned.

"I said. I also I kinda remember Nico mentioning that I was his light. What the heck does that even mean?"

"Hes telling you that he likes you stupid." I scoffed.

"Really? I didn't notice, I thought he was trying to make me feel better." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I'm really oblivious." I stabbed my sword into the ground.

Percy walked into the arena, raising an eyebrow at my antics. "Please don't take your frustrations out on the ground," he said, smirking slightly. "We may need it." With that said, Percy drew his sword, spinning it around in his hand. "Welcome to sword training." He grinned at me. "Some of you are new." He glanced Danny. "Some of you are not." Glancing at me, he waggled his eyebrows, grinning. "We will start today with a quick sparring warm up. Go pick a wooden bo stick from the stack there and try not to smack the wits out of each other...yet." He waved a hand at the pile of dull weapons. "We'll work from there." I laughed.

"Man, and I really enjoyed using my sword too." I sheathed my sword again and walked over to grab on of the weird looking wooden swords.

Percy watched with amused eyes as some of the younger campers struggled to pick up the swords, others happily poking each other with them. "These are 'Bo Staffs, or Bokken. It is a Japanese sword used for training. Although most of you use a European, Greek, or Roman style, the bokken is used to-"

"Yo, Perce," a voice said, lazily."You sound so...teacher-like. I think Annabeth and I have been rubbing off on you. It's kind of hilarious."

Percy sheathed his sword, walking over to pick up a bokken. He glanced at me, eyes wide and one black eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, returning the look.

Percy suddenly dugged in his pocket and launched something at River, who ducked, swearing in some weird language. It sounded something like, "Kaki amput".

"What the heck was that you guys?"

Staring at River with wide eyes, Percy's jaw had dropped. "You better pray none of these kids understood that, River. That's was-"

River groaned. "You guys are so uptight about swearing! You are at a fu-" He rolled his eyes at the glares of several older campers. "-freaking...camp of war and fighting! Loosen up!"

"Ok!" I breathed. "While you two are fighting about what words you should and shouldn't say, me and Danny are gonna practice." I grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him along with me.

Percy snapped out of his argument. "River...go help the older kids. I need to work with the newbie." He turned to the kids and said, "Pair up and practice what we learned last time. I'll come around and help you. Chris, Jessie, Rose, keep an eye on the others for me." With that, he took after us. "Skylar, Danny, wait!"

I stopped and looked over at Percy. "You've finally gotten over that argument?"

"What argument?" I face palmed.

"The one with River."

"Oh. So, Danny, do you have any experience with swordfighting?"

"Kinda I been here twice before."

"Do you know any basic stances or moves?" Percy asked curiously, leaning on his bokken.

"I think so?" Danny said.

"Show me," Percy said, easing into a battle stance.

"Ok." Danny did the same thing as Percy.

"Attack me," Percy said, "I want to see what you can do."

"Ok." Danny jumped up and grabbed the falling marble and it turned into a sword. landed on his feet then got ready to defend himself.

Percy grinned. "That's more like it." He struck out, bokken smacking painfully against Danny's knee. "Attack! Defend against me!"

"I don't want to hurt you because I have a real sword and you have this wooden diky thing." He tightened his grip on his sword.

Percy laughed. "If you know how to use a bokken," he smacked Danny's thigh, then his stomach, "-then you can be just as dangerous as," he tapped Danny's head and backed up a step, grinning. "-someone who is fully armed. Attack me. Don't hold back."

Danny closed his eyes took in a deep breath and spread his legs out ready to strike and just hit percy in the thigh just ripping his pants.

Percy leapt back, eyes wide. "Wow. Normally it takes a few more hits to have people actually try that." He grinned at Danny. "Nice." It was then that his eyebrows narrowed and eyes became serious. "Let's go."

"Ok." He jumped over to Percy, barely missing the older boy.

"You're good for a newbie," Percy said, leaning away from the glittering metal. He tapped Danny on his shoulder. "Keep your eyes on me."

"Got it."

Percy grinned at him, eyes flickering between Danny's waist and his eyes. "When you fight," Percy began, quickly darting behind Danny, "always watch your opponent's eyes and body language. They tell you more than what their arms and legs ever will." With that, he gently poked Danny's back with the sword.

"Hey! Got it, watch the body language and eyes." Then he tried to strike Percy and get him to block but it didn't turn out good for him.

Percy let the sword slide across his wooden blade and got behind Danny, ripping the sword from the boy's hand and lightly pressing his arm and the wooden sword against his throat. "I haven't won yet. What can you do?"

"This." Danny head butted Percy which caught him off guard and, barely keeping from letting Danny get out of the choke hold.

"You win this one Luke," Danny said, then froze. Percy let him go. "Uh..."

Percy rubbed his jaw, eyes streaming. "Hard head, you- wait," he paused, hand on haw. "Luke?"

I looked at Danny confused. "I was gonna say the same thing Percy."

"I think I just had a flashback." Danny said still very shaken up.

Percy's eyes widened and darkened. His body immediately loosened, the battle flush fading from his skin. "I understand…" he said softly. "Do you mind telling me what it was about?"

"Well the funny thing is that I don't know?" Danny said finally getting out of shock.

Percy nodded, putting the bokken down. "Do you want to sit down? Even if you can't remember what happened, flashbacks take a lot outta ya." He held out his hand and a bottle of water came zipping at him, the water swirling violently. He stumbled a bit as the bottle slammed into his hand. "Ouch!" Holding it for Danny, he said, "Here."

"Thanks." Danny said while sitting down

Percy rubbed his stinging hand, gesturing for me to come over by him. He turned to Danny, his long legs splaying out as he sat beside the younger boy.

I swung my sword at my side as I walked over, I looked to Percy. "Yeah?"

Percy suddenly looked a little unsure. "Danny, you okay having support via Skylar?"

"Via? What am I some email service or something?"

Percy laughed. "Ask Annabeth. I picked it up from her."

I grinned. "Naturally."

Percy laughed, and spun on his heel to face the rest of the class. "You guys are done for today, I'm going to help the others." He turned back for a moment. "If you need to talk to me, let me know, okay? Both of you." With that, he walked away.

"Ok so whats next." Danny asked.

I nodded over, by the hill Thalia's pine tree. "Me and Leo were gonna do some border control, you can come. But we need to get you some armour."

"Ok where do we go?"

I started walking, I went over to a bin and grabbed some amour I thought that would fit Danny. "Here you go." I shoved the metal towards him.

" Ouch why did you throw that me?"

I laughed at him. "Dont be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby Sky."

"OH, snippety snap," Leo said while walking in. I gave Danny a dirty look, but then I brushed it off. I figured I'd let him off the hook for now.

"Whoa, Skylar you let Danny call you Sky." Leo said very confused.

I shrugged. "I let him off for once."

"For once?" Danny asked.

I smirked, and repeated. "For once."

"Ok? So whats next?" Danny asked

"We sit by Thalia's tree and be bored unless we see a monster or some crazy." Leo elbowed Danny in the ribs.  
>I laughed. "A.k.a you Danny."<p>

"I'm a little less crazy than you." Danny smirked

I snorted. "Right." I started to walk to the hill. "Come on you two, we don't have all day."

"Okay," Danny and Leo said in unison and then laughed. We all trudged up the hill laughing at each other. We finally reached the top, me and Leo sat in our usual positions.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked

I shrugged and looked at the horizon. "We wait."

"Yeah man the last time we had patrole you came along." Leo smirked

I laughed, "Now that was interesting."

"How was that interesting?" Danny asked

"Well, It's more interesting than staring at farm land for a couple hours." I answered, scanning the area.

" I bet. What did you do when you figured out I wasn't crazy."

I snorted. "Well, Leo called you crazy." I turned to Leo, giving him a funny look." and I also thought that for a moment, but then I sensed the venti near by." I shrugged. "Another one of my helpful powers."

"Why did that Vinti if thats what its called attack me?"

I shrugged, and laughed. "Who knows, their very unpredictable. Maybe someone sent it, or" I paused for dramatic effect, "it didn't like the way you looked."

"Very funny, who can send those things?"

I squirmed in place, I didn't want to tell him that my dad was probably the most likely one who sent them. I didn't want him to start to hate him or anything. My dad is nice sometimes, but other times he's not so nice. I guess its just which ever way the wind blows with him. I looked at Danny, he was still waiting for an answer, I sighed still thinking about how to put this. "Well I don't know, it probably wasn't my dad or anything like that. He usually doesn't do that sort of thing, but the venti only listen to him. Even I have a hard time getting them to listen to me sometimes."

"Oh and aren't all gods good and bad they have emotion ?"

I shrugged, my armor shifted on my shoulders. "Well, yeah. I guess so? My dad is sometimes pretty moody though. He has never had an assistant that has lasted longer than an hour." I adjusted my chest plate back into place. "It's just how he is, he's never in the same mood for more than 30 minutes. I can see him getting in a bad mood and sending a venti after someone, but I wouldn't think after you, but who know's. I can never tell what's up with him." I finished crossing my arms.

"So that's where you got that from."

I punched Danny in the arm. "I did not!" I protested.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Danny said rubbing his arm.

I ran my sword over my hand, and frowned. "I'm nothing like my dad." I looked up and saw the boys looking at me horrified, I grinned at them. "What's with the look? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"There's a hellhound behind you and it's huge!" Leo screamed.

I whipped around, and met face to face, well snout. To a hellhound. I screamed, jumping up and launching myself up into the air. I landed behind Danny and Leo, I gripped my sword. "How did this get here?"

"I don't know and what is that!?" Danny yelled and grabbed his sword and turned it to a bow. The hellhound snarled, and bared its fangs at us ready to attack.

I raised my sword in defence. "It's a hellhound found from the underworld. We have a friendly one in the arena, but this one looks like its not gonna be as friendly as Mrs. O'leary."

"Who's that? Should we call for Nico for help with this one?"

I bit my lip, staring at the hellhound right in the eye, I glared back at me waiting to make a move. "I don't know if you think he will help, I haven't faced one of these things for awhile." I thought for a second. Leo and Danny haven't ever faced one and I haven't in years. "yeah." I finally decided. "It would probably be best." But before Danny left it looked like the hellhound scratch Danny right across his torso.

"You oh-" Danny ran off to get Nico before I could say anything. Then I heard Leo pull something out of his tool belt. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just like old times?" I asked, Leo stood next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him hold a wrench. Looking like a grumpy mechanic.

"I hate hellhounds," Leo growled.

I swung my sword, sending a gust of wind toward the hellhound. The Hellhound stumbled backwards, then regained its ground, growled, then charged towards us. I jumped up, when it was in front of me, I jumped off its back landing behind it. It didn't seem to like that. It howled in protest and swung its tail at me. I quickly ducked, it nearly missing me. I looked towards Leo, it looked like he was having as much as a rough time as I was.

"You having fun Leo?" I asked dodging another tail whip.

"Oh yeah this is a ball." Leo yelled after almost getting his head bitten off. That was a close one, I wondered how much longer Danny, and Nico would take. We were doing pretty poorly, I had no idea on what to do. I jumped besides Leo, and quickly blocked a paw from slapping Leo.

I quickly looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yes are you?" Before I could answer I saw something stumbling out of the shadows.

"Don't do that again ever." Danny yelled at Nico. Nico was laughing at him. I blew the hellhound back a few feet, and turned towards them.

"Glad you two finally decided to show up." I faltered. The hellhound growled at me, as if to say _'you just did not do that.' _"We could use some help here."

"Okay," Nico said and stood in front of the hellhound. he yelled "SIT!" The hellhound stopped looking at me and reluctantly sat. I snickered about how a viscous hellhound could transform into a trained dog in seconds.

"Leo do you have by any chance a ball?"

"I might let me check." then leo grabbed a ball from his tool belt and gave it to Nico. Nico then threw the ball and the hellhound ran in darkness.

"That`s not that hard to do now is it?" Nico asked us.

I snorted, and crossed my arms. "Yeah, for a son of Hades it isn't."

"Yes it is not that hard and you daughter of Aeolus isn't it?"

I sheathed my sword, and looked up, smiling. "I'm so sorry I don't know how to play catch with a hellhound." I laughed. "It hated me, it acted like I had insulted it's mother or something."

"They are like that but they still can be a Puppy at heart."

"Wow," I mocked, "That almost got sentimental." I clapped my hands together, turning to Leo, and Danny. "That was an adventure. Right guys?"

"Yeah but I rather run than ever go shadow traveling ever again." Danny stated and glared at Nico.

"Hey!" I snapped in Danny's face. "You're not allowed to say that, you said the exact same thing to me." I laughed at Danny's expression and continued. "Me and Nico put a lot of energy into transportation, so you should be grateful that we even consider taking you."

"Okay i'm sorry." Danny said putting his hands up in defence.

I winked at him. "Good answer." I went back up to the tree and leaned against it. "It's been like what? 15 minutes. 45 more to go. This'll be fun I can feel it." I looked at Nico. "You're welcome to join us you know, the more the merrier."

"Sure why not i'm doing nothing but sitting around anyway." Nico said he headed off to get armor, Leo and Danny gave me a look like 'why don't you ask him out already'. I frowned at them both and gave them a look of drop it.

"So you like Nico." Leo teased.

I stamped my foot and gave him a murderess look. "Shut up."

"Oh so you do?"

I furrowed my brows. "Shut up before he comes back and hears, ok?" I looked the other direction, preparing myself for Leo's teasing.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said sarcastically.

I whipped my head around sticking my tongue out at him. "Sure you are."

"Yes, I`m not sorry."

I stuck my hand out and blew a blast of hot air in his face.

"OK i'm sorry,that hurts." Leo said rubbing his face.

I laughed at him, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to cool off?" I didn't wait for his answer. I sent another gust of air in his face, but this time it was cool.

"I didn't get to answer!" Leo said  
>"I know." I laughed, pretending to flip my hair over my shoulder. Leo glared at Danny who was laughing right next to him.<p>

"Ok I learned my lesson can you not do THAT."

I put my hands on my hips laughing at Leo. "I don't know." I said pretending to care. "It's kinda my trademark move." I pretended to send another blast of wind at him, Leo flinched then realised I didn't actually do it. I laughed at him. Nico came back in full armor. I looked down still laughing at Leo, my helmet slid down my face, making everything partially dark.

"Did I miss something." Nico questioned.

I pushed my helmet back up and waved him off. "Nothing much."

"Nothing that important." Danny said after he stopped laughing.

I wiped my eyes, and took of my helmet. My hair was probably a curly mess, but I couldn't really care less. I tossed it in my hands, while waiting for someone to talk about something else. I kicked the ground a few leaves flew up.

"So what else do we do?" Danny asked.

I shrugged, while lazily making the leaves swirl into a mini leaf tornado. "I don't know what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know but I think i have cards in my tool belt if you want." Leo said lazily

I smirked and held out my hand. "Bust out the cards."

"You wanna play B.S.?" Danny asked.

I widened my eyes in excitement. "Yes! I love that game." we all sat in a line circle thing and played for the last 45 minutes of our patrol undeserved.

I stood up and stretched, well at least as well as I could while wearing armor. "Well that was fun."

"Can we take this armor off now." Danny wined

I nodded as I pulled off my chest plate. "I'm way ahead of you."

"I guess that is a yes." Danny joked.

I smirked at him while holding the armor at my side. "Well I guess we have to go back now." As said as I saw two new demigods make their way up the hill, probably going to take their turn.

"Yes we are done" all the boys said at once.

I took off running down the hill screaming. "FREEDOM!" Some people looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let's see how fast you can run." Danny teased.

I gave him a look. "Are you really trying to challenge me to a race again?"

"Yes why not we have been sitting for awhile." Danny answered.

"That's no reason to race someone though, also I'm tired of losing."

"I'll go easy on you."

I rolled my eyes while a dodged a person. "That's what you said last time."

"Please." Danny said with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, and looked behind us. Nico and Leo were pretty far behind us trying to keep up, but utterly failing. "What about them? They won't be able to keep up."

"Fine we can slow down to walking pace. he joked as we slowed down.

I stopped running and nudged him. "Thanks dude."

"I can run forever you know, if I don't get attacked but those Vinti."

I laughed. "I know they're pretty strong, but they listen to me. So don't get on my bad side."

"Don't worry I won't I don't want a facial like Leo."

I snickered, thinking about what had happened earlier. "Yeah that was pretty funny."

"He won't have acne anymore."he laughed as the other guys caught up to us.

"Can you guys walk while we run." leo teased.

I pretended to punch him, I laughed at his fake look of hurt. "We would still win." I teased him back.

"Yeah I know. We should prank the Ares kids with you guy's speed we won't get caught by them and the Stolls would get punished."

I studied Danny. "I don't know." I said with fake unreasurence. "He might not be good enough to join us."

"What!? I'm faster than you. I bet we can prank the Stolls."

"I don't know.." I said pretending to be still unsure. "Me and Leo got a tight system going on here." I looked at Leo and motioned for him to go along with it.

"You need to pass the test i used to work alone before Sky here came alone she had to pass the test too."

I nodded, going along with it. "Yep its true."

"And what is that task you need me to do." Danny questioned.p

"Well you have to get a fetcher from the meanest pegis. The stables he is Clarisse pegasus. He is named Leroy

"Leroy sounds like a puppy's name for a little girl."

I turned to Leo smirking at him, while putting my armor into the bin. "Once you see it, you'll be wishing you hadn't said that."

"Ok give me 20 ish minutes and i'll be back." Danny ran off towards the stables

"He's going to get hurt badly." Nico said

"No man this is going to be super funny."Leo laughed

I snaked my arm around Leo and laughed. "How much you wanna bet he's gonna die?".

"How much?" Leo asked.

I shrugged,"I don't know it was a joke, gosh dude get on board."

"I was joking too we should go catch up to him so we can make sure he doesn't die."

"Yeah," I agreed watching Danny enter the stables. "we should probably do that."Then they heard a loud crash and ran in the stables. When me and the guys entered the stables Danny was sprawled out on the floor looking dazed.

"I got it." he said while holding up a gray feather. Leo was in shock I did think his jaw could get any lower.

"Wow you didn't die and you got the feather. I guess you can help us prank people." Leo said finally closing his mouth.

"Who's our first victim?" Danny asked dusting himself off.

I plucked the feather out of Danny's hand. "I don't know," I smoothed out the feather and handed it to Leo. "what do you think?" Leo examined the feather in thought, like he was trying to solve multiple puzzles in his head.

"Why don't we prank the owner of the pegasus hm." Leo raised his eyebrow

"Woah! You mean the head of the bully cabin?" Danny wined

I raised my brow. "The bully cabin?"

"Yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck "The Ares cabin." Danny replied

I nodded. "Ah, yeah they can be pretty mean sometimes. I remember when the Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin got in this really big fight." I laughed. "It was pretty bad, everyone was cursing each other left and right."

"At least one side could heal themselves. Remember the battle scars from that?" leo smirked.

I looked over at him and raised my brow. "Actually," I rubbed the back of my neck. "You weren't there for that. It happened during the titan war, a couple months before you arrived. You might be thinking about something else."

"No, there was another one remember." Leo stated.

I laughed. "Well yeah I remember. How could I not, but I wasn't talking about that one."

"Oh well we are going to prank the 'head of the bullies' is that ok Danny." Leo mocked

"Yeah, I'm in. Let's do this," Danny said confidently


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wardrobe?**

**Leo**

Well, pranking Clarisse was faster, and more precise then when me and Sky did it. Danny was a good choice to add to our group. Clarisse thinks the Stolls pranked her, and at the moment I could see her hunting them down. I hoped they wouldn't get caught because her face was as red as her hair. I nudged Danny, "I'm glad that we added you to our group. We needed another speedy person like Sky."

"It's nice to have people who want me here," Danny said with a little sadness.

"Well, this is our home as much as it's yours. Are you going to be a year rounder like Sky and I?".

"I don't have any where else to go, so why not." Danny shrugged.

"Yes! We need more people here for Christmas,there's not many people who are year rounders. They have to be losers go to school and try to be normal. But as you can tell that's not my style." Danny and Skylar laughed at that remark.

"You have style?" Danny questioned.

Skylar laughed and said. "Leo, you're are many things, but style isn't one of them."

"What's wrong with my style?"

"Oh Leo, are you sad?" Danny asked with his bottom lip out. I stuck my tongue out at him and punch him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" Danny whined and rubbed his arm.

"Then don't make fun of my style because I look good."

Skylar snorted. "Ok, Manny the handyman."

"Ok, ginger who steals souls with every freckle on your face," Leo teased.

Skylar held her hand up, "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over your overused trashy insult." Skylar laughed at me.

"Girls, girls you're both pretty," Danny smirked.

"You think I'm pretty?" I chirped, batting my eyes at him. Danny just shoved me away. Skylar doubled over in a laughing fit.

"What? Is it something I said?" I asked as Skylar playfully punched Danny in the arm and the same spot I did.

"No, it wasn't something you said," Danny said sarcastically. Skylar punched him again in the same spot harder but then the first time. Danny rubbed his arm as I walked toward Skylar.

"Are you done?" I asked her. She stood up straight looking like she was trying with all her might not to lose it again.

"I," She doubled over laughing again. I stood there and waited for her to calm down. She finally came back up with tears in her eyes. "Ok," she breathed. "Now I'm good."

"You sure?" Danny asked. Skylar nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I'm good."

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked this time.

She shot us both a look. "No, I'm dying. I totally lied." She brushed some of her red locks out of her face, while still giving us the same look.

"Do you want me to get Nico?" I teased.

It looked like she was about to blow flames out of her nose, by the time she finished with her angry ramble, that I could barely understand.

"You ok?" Danny asked. I'm glad he did so I didn't have to.

"_NO!"_ Skylar yelled while she threw her hands up in the air. "Can I get through one conversation without Nico being brought up?"

"Nope," I said while getting ready for the punch.

Skylar jabbed her finger towards me. "Don't you even start with me."

"I'm _so _sorry," I said sarcastically and waving my hands.

Skylar growled and stormed off, you could literally see the steam coming off her head as she walked away.

"You crossed the line Leo."

"I know but I -"

Danny shot me a dirty look.

"Ok, I'll go say sorry," I muttered. Gods, he's a little _too_ much like Sky. I raced toward Sky yelling at her to wait while I caught up. She kept marching forward, pretending like she didn't hear me.

"Sky, wait." I raced to catch up with her. "I'm sorry. I crossed the line with that one."

She faltered, almost turning around. But then she tightened her fists and kept walking.

"Sky, wait. Please, I have a 3 Musketeers bars! I know they are your favorite!" I called.

She stopped walking and almost fully turned around. Eyeing the candy bar in my hand, I repeated, "Hey, i'm sorry...that I crossed the line."

Skylar turned her head away, thinking. "Ok." She turned around and walked towards me. "I'll accept your apology." She plucked the bar out of my hand. "But only because of this." She shoved the candy bar in her back pocket.

"Aw, you guys made up," Danny said with a grin, finally showing up. I glared at him like _shut up dude_.

"I thought you were fast?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I am, but I wanted to walk. Can I do that?" He shrugged. "Also, why did you change the subject?"

"I didn't _change_ the subject, but..you finally decided to slow down for awhile, huh?"

"See! You changed the sub-" He didn't get to finish the sentence because the horn for supper sounded. I guess I was saved by the horn. We all ran toward the pavilion to eat. I sat down as well as getting glares from Danny and Skylar.

"What did you do?" Calypso asked me while trying to sit next to me

"I don't know. I made Sky mad and I crossed the line."

Skylar snorted, "I guess you could say that."

"What was too far?" she asked Skylar

"Nothing," she snapped. Both girls crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"So what's new?" I asked my girlfriend trying to break the awkwardness.

"Nothing much. I have new flowers that are supposed to bloom on the full moon next week."

"Cool." We sat, ate and talked for a while by the time everybody was about done with supper it was getting dark and the other campers were starting to go to campfire. We only have three more weeks left of the summer, till everybody _except the year rounders,_ leave for the school year. I tried to catch up to Skylar and Danny but, they just kept walking.

"Well then," I huffed.

"Maybe you should stop changing the subject and admit defeat," Skylar retorted back at me.

"Fine. I'm sorry for changing the subject and crossing the line. Are you happy now?"

Skylar happily nodded her head. "Yep!" She motioned for me to come over. "Now you have permission to enter."

"Thank you."

They glared at me one last time and we joked all the way to campfire. The campfire was normal silly camp songs, ghost stories told by older campers to scare the little ones, and we just told funny stories while roasting marshmallows but, it not that I really need the fire. The younger campers went to bed so us older kids could talk.

"So what's up?" I asked everybody.

"Nothing much but training the yearlings,"" Percy said, glancing at Danny.

"What?"

"Nothing. It`s just that you just got here but, it feels like you were here the whole time."

"Ok, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth piped up.

"Hey guys? What's with all the monster attacks anyway? Wasn't that the eighth one this week?" I asked.

Skylar shrugged as she held her marshmallow over the fire. "I dunno, maybe it's because they don't like how Danny looks." She giggled, smirking at Danny.

"Hey!" Danny punched Skylar playfully "I don't look _that _bad."

"Well, tell that to the monsters," I joked.

"Well maybe they don't like your style," Danny mocked.

Skylar put her hands up, and smirked at Danny. "Hey, you were the one who just got here. And coincidentally monsters start to show up." She put her fingers on her chin and pretended to scratch her imaginary beard. "I wonder why that would be," she finished, looking at Danny.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Sky, why?" I mocked. Everybody giggled and then turned to Sky for an answer.

"Because," She wiggled her eyebrows at us. "They want to help by trying to fix Danny's face, by trying to maul him," She put her hand over her heart. "I can already feel the love."

"Oh yeah? What about your air head of yours, they might want to fix that. Huh?" Danny retorted.

Skylar snorted, "Oh, please. Like I haven't heard _that_ insult a million and one times."

She looked down, eyes widening at the marshmallow she was holding in her hands that was currently on fire. She blew on it, and the fire went out in one gust. I was about to say something but, I heard someone clear their throat. All of us looked up to find a group of girls across from us looking like they had just went through a wind tunnel.

Skylar grimaced, "Sorry about that, I always overshoot." She giggled. "But at least you have a great new look."

The group of girls huffed, and strutted away, desperately trying to straighten out the mess of their hair.

She watched them strut away and frowned. "Wow, what _great_ people," She popped the burnt marshmallow in her mouth, her face crinkling in disgust.

"What's next air head? It's past midnight. Should we head to the dock?" I asked.

Skylar shrugged, and stretched. "I don't know, what does everyone else want to do?"

"Yeah let's go to the docks and watch the meteor showers," Percy said.

"Or like Thalia calls it: Zoë and the other hunters- arrows forever hunting in the sky." Annabeth stated.

"That's cool I guess," Danny sighed. Skylar put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look. Everyone shifted, sensing we just hit a touchy subject.

"Do you guys still want to go?" I suggested.

"Well, it's getting really late. It's already 2 a.m," a dark figure piped up in the corner.

"Woah! Nico I forgot you were here. No offence," Jason said.

"No, it's okay. I just came here from my cabin," Nico shrugged.

Skylar raised her brow, "Was I the only one besides Hazel who knew that he was actually here?"

"Um maybe?" I piped up.

She laughed. "Typical."

"Well if it's 2 a.m. I need to go. I have to teach a class in the morning at 8 and you don't want your instructor to be on fire even if I am fireproof," I joked.

"How fireproof can one be?" Jason mocked me.

Skylar rubbed her hands together like one of those old evil villains you see in superhero movies. "Let's find out."

"And how are-" Before I could finish my sentence Skylar leaned over and blew the fire that my face was currently in front of. I screamed and fell over backwards, as laughter erupted from everyone.

Skylar smirked down at me. "Well that can be one of the ways." She gave Danny a high five.

"Like I said before I'm _fireproof._ You two are freakishly alike," I finished as I got up and rubbed the blackness off my face.

"I am my own person. Skylar and I are nothing alike," Danny countered back to me.

"Really?" I put my hands on my hips like Skylar and Piper would.

Skylar leaned over to Danny and murmured, "I think he's trying to copy my sassy hip thing." Danny nodded in response.

"Well, never mind. I need my beauty sleep," I said pretending to flip my hair as I walked away towards my cabin.

Skylar shouted after me. "Yeah, you need it, _real _bad."

"You shouldn't be talking- your demonic siblings don't wake you up because your morning face is so scary they can't bring themselves to!" I yelled back almost to my cabin.

Skylar snorted, I could practically almost hear the next insult that she was gonna throw at me next, but I didn't. She just sat there sticking her tongue out at me. Even from all the way over here I could see the dark circles under her eyes. She must be pretty tired, if she's gonna miss a chance to insult me.

"Good night everybody," I yelled before shutting my cabin door and heading to my bed.

**Danny**

We are all pretty tired and one by one everybody went to bed except for Skylar, Nico and I.

"So why don't we go to bed?"

"Yeah," Skylar yawned, stumbling to get up. "I second the vote."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to stay here. Good night you guys," Nico said.

"Okay, good night Nico." I said and walked I way too tired to ask what's wrong.

Skylar sluggishly walked beside me. She leaned over and laughed. "You should totally give me a piggyback ride to my cabin."

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm way too tired to even walk on my own."

Skylar snorted. "Same, that's why I asked you."

"Sorry, not today." I walked up the three steps of my cabin as I waved goodnight to Skylar. Before I went to sleep I checked the claw mark that the hellhound put on my torso. Having realized it was healing remarkably well, I crawled into bed not worrying too much about it. I fell soundly asleep listening to the crickets chirp and the ocean rolling on to the shore. I slipped into a dream.

I have never dreamt so realistically. It felt like I was transformed to being part of the stars. As I grew used to it, I heard a voice.

"Hello, brother."

I turned and saw the stars creating a vaguely familiar shape which could only be my sister.

"Hi, Zoë. Where are we?" I asked in a soft voice, looking around to figure out where we are.

A smile graced her face, "You're dreaming." She waved around her, we were floating in what seemed to be space. Stars shined everywhere, their light illuminated in the darkness.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The smile faded away, a small frown replaced it. "I need to talk to you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

She gave me a worried look, like she was about to deliver some hard news. "You need to talk to our father about your-." She stumbled then corrected herself, "_Our_ past."

"Did he take it away from me_-um_, us?"

"He didn't actually take it away from me. I knew." She faltered. "But _you. _He was trying to protect you. He took it away for your safety."

"And now it's important? Why didn't he just leave me alone? You knew also, why did you try to find me or talk to me?" I asked as my anger started to bubble.

She waved her hands. "I can't tell you that just yet." She shuddered. "You're going to be waking up soon, I need to go. Promise me that you will go." She started to fade into the darkness.

"Wait why-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"Just promise me," she said with a worried look.

"I promise," I whispered.

She gave me one last smile then totally faded away back into the stars. "Goodbye brother."

Her last words echoed in my head. The stars started to go out one by one until, total darkness. I woke up with a jolt and shot up into sitting position.

"You promise what?" Calypso asked.

"Nothing… um, I need to go talk to Skylar." I got up, quickly getting on a clean shirt and pants then headed towards the Aeolus cabin. There was screaming coming from the cabin so I ran. When I got to the door, her brothers and sister busted out running and laughing.

"_YOU LITTLE DEMONS! GET BACK HERE!" _Skylar screamed while she ran out of the cabin dripping wet, almost knocking me over.

"What did they do now?"

She pointed towards herself "Look at me! What do you _think?"_ She was soaking wet, head to toe.

"Did they dump ice cold water over you _again_ while you were sleeping?"

She stomped her foot. "No," she said sarcastically. "They poured rainbow juice on me."

"Is it the dreaded rainbow hour again?" I shot back.

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

"Why did they do th-" she gave me a look like _drop it you already know. _"Okay, well, I need to talk to you, so get dressed with dry clothes this time."

Skylar smirked at me and held her hands up over her sides. The wind picked up and Skylar's hair flew up like she was in a wind tunnel. When she put her hands down she was completely dry.

"_Or _you can do that. Cheater. You're just like Percy, you don't stay wet long."

She tsked at me. "Danny, I don't consider myself a cheater. I consider myself to be using my powers to my advantage." She held her palms out. "So, technically I'm not cheating."

"Yeah, whatever." I waved her off. "I really need to talk to you in private," I said with urgency.

She raised her brow. "Sure, what about?"

"Um," I bit my lip, "I had a dream last night …. my sister she… she told me..." I winced.

A look of worry washed over Skylar's face. "You ok?" She touched my arm. "What did she

say?" I told Skylar the whole dream and after she looked like she was in shock.

"Wow, I don't know what to say Danny. That's a pretty big step." She paused thinking for a

second. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It seems like you're gonna have to go on a quest."

"A quest?" I questioned.

Skylar smirked at me. "Yeah, you know you do tasks and stuff. Then you return a hero and _blah blah blah _all that junk."

"Well this time I don't think we will become heroes but we will know what's going on around here."

Skylar snorted. "Oh, please. I already know what goes on around here. I've been on more than enough important quests."

"Well I mean with all the monster attacks and my past."

Skylar could sense I was going to get to a touchy topic."Right," she said cautiously.

"What do we do first?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well," she said, clasping her hands together. "I would suggest going to see Rachel. She's our oracle. You have to get a prophecy before you go on your quest."

"Okay, so when do I go? Do I have to talk to Chiron?"

"Yeah, you have to get Chiron's permission. You can go now if you want."

"Do you want to come?" Skylar could see it in my eyes that I didn't want to do this alone.

She smiled at me. "I would be more than delighted to, my good sir."

"Race you there," I smirked.

She huffed. "Really, again?"

"What are you scared you're going to lose?" I teased

She pushed me and started to run away. "_NEVER!"_ she yelled, laughing as she fled away.

"Cheater!" I yelled and raced after her. I almost caught up but was stopped by my favorite person- Clarisse.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

I was in shock that she stopped me. "Um, I need to speak with Chiron,why do you need me for something?" I could see Skylar looking at me like '_run now!'. _

"Well, what you need is this!" Clarisse punched me right in the eye.

"Ow! What was that for?" But before I got an answer I got punched again in the gut

"That's for the hair dye in my shampoo!" she yelled while I held my stomach. I think I might of gotten a black eye also. After Clarisse started to walk away Skylar came running towards me.

"Yeah I know. I should've ran." I winced from the pain from my torso.

Skylar's face twisted into rage. She snapped her head towards Clarisse, "Hey meathead!" She unsheathed her sword and marched over to Clarisse. The size comparison between those two was kinda scary-if I was Skylar I'd be worried. Clarisse had a muscular build, she was taller than Skylar. Skylar on the other hand was frail looking and at least 7 inches shorter than Clarisse.

"What do you want air head?!" She yelled at Skylar. Then realized that Skylar was looking for a fight and her anger grew into a smile and then she laughed. "You are going to challenge me didn't you see what I did to him." She pointed at me. I looked at Skylar _don't do this, you're going to get hurt badly. _

Skylar shook with rage. "You know what? I'm sick and _tired_ of everyone telling me I can't do it. Just because of they way I look. I may not look it, but I am strong. Even if you don't think I am."

"Fine, you want to fight? Let's do this." Clarisse rolled her shoulders back and grabbed her spear called the Lamer. I waded towards Skylar, trying to stand up to support her but my torso screamed in agony from the hit. Skylar gripped her sword and got into a fighting stance, ready for Clarisse. Clarisse charged at her, I closed my eyes expecting something bad to happen to Skylar. But nothing happened, then I heard the clang of a sword. I opened my eyes, I had to blink a couple of times to register what I was seeing. Clarisse was backing up trying her hardest to defend against Skylar. Skylar, she was like a speed demon. Every time Clarisse would raise her sword Skylar would have it down faster than Clariss could put it up. Skylar danced in circles around Clarisse, she was starting to have a hard time keeping up with Skylar. Clarisse slashed her spear at Skylar, but Skylar quickly dove under it and took the opening kicking Clarisse's legs out from under her, she yelped hitting the ground stunned as Skylar held her sword at the base of her neck.

Skylar blew a few strands of hair out of her face. "You're done." Clarisse still in shock as well as everybody else. Then people clapped and cheered. 2 for us 0 for Clarisse. I tried to get Skylar's attention but utterly failed and fell on my knees. My abdomen cried out in pain from the punch. Leo finally saw me and came to my aid.

"Hey, dude wha- You need to see Will, like now!" I nodded and Leo called over Skylar to bring me to the infirmary once again.

Skylar trotted over, grinning. "Hey! Look who-" She noticed me and concern washed over her face. "Is he ok? I didn't know Clarisse hurt you that bad!"

"I got clawed by the hellhound it wasn't that deep and I have rapid generation but Clarisse must of opened it up," I said, wincing.

Skylar growled. "That μαλάκα!"

"We need to get him to Will _now!"_ Leo said.

"Can you get up? Do you need me and Leo to help?" Skylar asked me.

"What do you think Sky." Leo smirked.

She dramatically threw up her arms. "Well I'm sorry for asking!"

"Well you got a stupid answer." Leo snapped back.

Skylar leaned over and murmured, "At least the answer wasn't as stupid as the person

who said it."

"Well-," Leo screamed then looked at me and realized that they can continue this later, "we

need to get him to Will remember?" Leo stated with worry laced in his voice.

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know. I was just asking Danny if he needed help getting up

and you had to intervene, causing this whole argument." She crossed her arms.

"Can you not." Leo rolled his eyes while helping me up.

"Well I wouldn't have to-" She rubbed her head and frustratedly sighed. "You know what? This is stupid. We're both probably tired and don't feel well. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Leo nodded.

When we got to the infirmary Will walked out "This is deja vu but, Danny's awake and knows where he is. So.." Will finished as he composed himself to look more like a professional. "So what happened?" Will asked, Leo looked over to Skylar.

Skylar sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "Well, it's kinda a long story."

"Well I kinda need to hear it," Will said back crossing his arms with authority.

Skylar shifted. "Fine, Clarisse punched Danny in the face and the stomach. That's it." She finished, looking around not meeting Will's eyes.

"And?"

Skylar looked at him. "And that's it. That's all you need to know." She leaned against one of the counters.

"Ok? So…," Will said turning his attention towards me, "How did you get this?" He pulled up my shirt and showed my torso with the slash mark on it that was bleeding badly at the moment.

I winced then looked away nervously while Leo and Skylar looked at me like _why didn't you say something earlier about this._ "Well you know that Hellhound that attacked the other day that's where…" I trailed off.

"You need to tell someone about these kind of injuries," Will stated but not in a friendly tone.

"Well I thought it would have healed by now you know, because of my dad and all but it got reopened by Clarisse it was healing fine before that."

"Well, now you need some stitches," Will said after examining it further, it was deeper than I initially thought.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Oh, so you're ok with those _Venti_ but not stitches, baby." Leo muttered, with the last word under his breath. I glared at him.

"Leo, I'm sorry, but who peed in your cheerios this morning?" I winced while Will gave me a shot to numb the pain and started to stitched me up.

"Clarisse did because she got Sky mad and beat my best friend up," Leo snapped back.

Skylar piped up lifting up her hands. "Hey, guys, calm down. Well all know I got Clarisse back. She'll never mess with you guys as long as I'm around."

"Well, she will be back," Leo said trying to impersonate the Terminator.

Skylar snorted and nodded her head. "And I will be ready, the force is strong in me, master." She bowed, mocking Leo.

"I'm Obi Wan now? Sweet!" Leo jumped in excitement.

Skylar chuckled. "More like Yoda."

"What? I don't want to be the short green guy that talks backwards!" Leo said.

"What the heck? Yoda doesn't even talk backwards. Gosh, Leo get on board the movie train." Skylar laughed at Leo, who was currently trying to hobble around the infirmary talking in gibberish. "Dude," Skylar laughed out. "You look like a dying troll."

"Mock me young one do you?" Leo said in his best Yoda voice.

Skylar fell forward laughing. "Oh my gods you're not Yoda! Stop it! I'm going to die of laughter!"

"You in infirmary aren't you?" Leo quipped.

Skylar grabbed her stomach, trying to stop laughing. "Don't change the subject!"

"Will done yet are you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but you need to take it easy ok? Danny don't laugh as hard as Skylar over there." Will said. He pointed a Skylar who was on the floor uncontrollably laughing almost to the point of crying.

"Hey!" Skylar protested. Finally finishing her laughing fit. "Laughing is good for the soul." Will rolled his eyes.

"I'll try not to, thanks Will. Oh, when do I come back to get the stitches removed?" I asked as Will finish up.

"Um, be back in about two days ok." Will said as we left.

"Baby cry didn't you?"

"Yoda I didn't, sorry to disappoint you." I look over at Skylar to see her laughing at Leo again. "You know it's not _that_ funny you know right?" I stated.

She immediately stopped laughing, and looked at me dead in the eye. Like I had murdered her cat. "You know what else is not that funny?"

"What?"

"Your sense of humor." She flipped her hair and walked past me. "That's what you get for dissing Star Wars."

"Well I'm sorry," I put my hands up defensively, "that I had to get stitches while you guys were messing around and I didn't see all of it or hear all of it." I smirked back. I slowly got off the cot making sure not to pull out my stitches.

She waved her hand back, dismissing me. "Well it's not my fault you chose to not listen to our hilarious antics."

"Yoda do I have to be still?" Leo asked.

"No, not any more you can stand up now too."

"Good because I don't think I could've done that for much longer."

Skylar suddenly jumped up and clapped her hands together turning to me. "Weren't we going to Chiron before we got side tracked?"

"Oh yeah, but we will have to walk Leo speed till I get these out." I pointed to my torso, as put on clean orange shirt.

"Yeah, but you can still talk to him about it. It's not like you're gonna leave today."

"Hey, I don't walk that slow! Do I?" Leo yelled. I giggled.

"No, maybe…..., yes." I winced waiting for Leo to scream at me.

"Skylar, do I walk that slow?"

"Yes, you do." Skylar said testing him. Leo got so mad that he caught on fire. Skylar grabbed my hand and dragged me back so I wouldn't get burned and have to see Will again today.

"What in the name of Hades?! You…what…...how?" I stuttered and started to hyperventilate. "_What the hell? How is this possible? What, why, when, how? Should I be scared of Leo. What do I do? Skylar's trying to talk to me, what I do? I need to breath, think about breathing just breathe." _ Leo looked down and saw that he was smoking and stopped the fire.

"Oh, yeah," Leo smirked, "I forgot to tell you Danny, that I'm like the Flaming Torch from Fantastic Four as well as fire proof." he finished nervously.

"Do the other Hephaestus kid have that fire power?" I asked backing away.

"He's one of a kind." Skylar proclaimed, clapping Leo on the back.

"Well I know Leo's one of a kind and fireproof but I didn't think he was _that_ weird." I said shakily trying to get over that fact that my friend can burst into flames.

Skylar snorted, "He is weird."

"Hey!? I'm not that weird or unique or whatever you said you guys are rude!" Leo wined.

"Chill!" I put my hands up in warning because I didn't want him to become a torch again, "Dude, it's nice to slow down for once, right Skylar?" I nudged her trying to calm down more and act like it never happened.

"Right,"she glanced at Leo. "At least this time he didn't melt the bridge to my dad's house. It took him a week to rebuild it."

"Oh yeah, did I say sorry to your dad?" Leo asked.

"No," She said boredly. "But he deserved it." She smirked up at us.

"Well that's one way to let off some steam?" I said with a small smile slowly getting over my panic and shock.

Skylar threw her hands up, "You just did not use that pun."

"Why? It was punny," Leo smirked.

Skylar narrowed her eyes. "You just love to mess with me don't you?"

"Isn't love Aphrodite's thing?" Leo questioned walking a little farther away from Skylar

She gave Leo the ultimate death glare. "You just did _not _go there."

"Oh, but I did. Hey, aren't death glares Hades's thing?"

Skylar gritted her teeth. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to say anything.

" Don't kill me, I'm done okay?" Leo snickered not quite done. "I think Nico has been rubbing off on you Skylar."

Skylar raised her brow. "He has not." It took her a few seconds, then she punched Leo in the arm. "Oh my gods Leo! I hate you so much!"

"Ouch, don't beat me up!" Leo put his arms up for 'protection'.

Skylar weakly punched at Leo, then stuck her tongue out at him. "You never know when to shut up, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Leo snickered.

"Oh, nothing," Skylar said as we walked up the stairs of the big house. It sees like Chiron was expecting us because he was waiting on the porch for us.

He folded his arms over his lap, studying us. "And what brings you three here?" Leo and Skylar pushed me in front of them.

"Yeah, Danny why did we come here?' Leo asked.

"Well I had a dream…." as I finished the story, Chiron just nodded and said,

"So you want a quest to go and speak to your father?"

"I guess," I rubbed the back of my neck out of nervous habit, "I don't really know what to do though." I finished shakily.

Chiron scratched his beard in thought. "You may go, you get pick three other people to accompany you." He paused and nodded towards the hill. "Danny you're going to have to speak with Rachel before you go, you'll need a prophecy."

"Cool, I guess? Um... who's, this Rachel person?" I asked.

Skylar came up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry me and Leo have your back we'll take you."

" Thanks, I know you guys always will."

Skylar and Leo both smiled up at me. We waved good bye to the old centaur. Skylar pulled me along with her as she lead me to the weird looking cave at the side of the hill. She stopped in front of the door- well not exactly door more like blanket shoved in the doorway.

Skylar turned to face me. "This is Rachel's 'house while she stays here. You can go inside and ask for a prophecy." I started to go in and paused looking behind me confused. Skylar raised her hands. "Don't worry me and Leo will stay out here. We aren't supposed to hear the prophecy since it's not our quest."

"Okay? So I just go in and get a prophecy?" Leo nodded and I wearily headed in. This place is honestly, amazing there were painting all over it has a good homey feeling to it. Then I saw this huge wardrobe, like the one you would see in a victorian style house. It glowed and this teen with crazy red hair stepped out.

"Did you come from Narnia?" I asked as she stepped through the huge wardrobe.

She jumped and looked at me. "Oh, hey! You scared me for a second there, I didn't see you. And for your question." She paused smirking. "I just totally did come from Narnia."

"Really!? I was kidding but, if demigods are real then why not, right?"

She laughed at me. "You actually believed that?" She rubbed her head while smiling to herself. "It isn't a portal to Narnia. I mean it would be pretty cool if it was, but unfortunately it's not. It's just a portal to my house in New York."

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well I'm kinda new here. Um, I have only been here for a little over 2 months."

She smirked at me. "I figured as much." She sat down on a wooden in the corner of the room. "So," she asked looking up at me. "what did you come here for?"

"Chiron sent me here, he said that you're the oracle?" I said nervously.

She leaned forward, suddenly taking interest in our conversation. "So, let me guess you're going on a quest and you need a prophecy?"

"Yeah, I'm not really good at asking for stuff," I chuckled nervously.

She smiled and nodded at me, leaning back in her chair. "That's okay," She put her arms on the armrests of the chair. "I'm going to warn you since you're new here, but I will do some freaky stuff. Just don't run out; you need to hear this stuff, got it?"

"Um okay. What do you mean by freaky stuff?"

She grinned at me. "You'll see." Her eyes glowed green and she slumped backwards on the chair. I jumped not knowing what to do. Her mouth opened green vapor spewing out of it. I suddenly heard a voice, It was Rachel's voice, but at the same time it wasn't. It sounded like her, but more ancient, more powerful.

_You must go west when the light in the night sky is full,_

_Only time can tell if they will last_

_To face the unknown past of the god Atlas,_

_To test your strength and your knowledge, _

_You may earn the right to know or,_

_Child of fire will reach his low, Only death will know_

_Only death can keep Sky's wrath at bay  
>But if it will rage, it will pay. <em>

Then Rachel collapsed in the chair.

"How do you do that?! Is that the freaky stuff you were talking about?" To my knowledge I thought she was awake but she passed out, as I was freaking out for the second time in the past hour. "Um, guys I need you in here please… like now!" I paced nervously waiting for them.

The curtain ripped open revealing Skylar and Leo. They both rushed in, "What happened?" Skylar asked me.

"Well, her eyes went green and she said things like we have to go west I think on a full moon and something about time then I have to face my past of my father and we have to test our strength and knowledge and something about the right to know then the child of fire and death and only death can keep Sky's wrath at bay. That's all I can remember then she collapsed." I breathed still freaking out. '_Why can something be a little normal for once'' I thought. _

Skylar's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, we are going to have to ask Rachel about it when she wakes up. You don't remember all of it?" Skylar questioned me.

"That's all I remember."

Skylar sighed frustrated. She then went over to Rachel and gently shook her. "Rachel? You still in there?"

Rachel snorted and shot up. "What? Oh, it's just you Skylar." She rubbed her head and looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry about that, it's kinda weird at first, but then you kinda get used to it." I started to clam down from my _second_ freak out today.

"It will be ok."

She grinned. "Thats good, one time this guy passed out and didn't wake up for a day. Now _that_ was a disaster."

"Why did he pass out?"

Rachel laughed. "No, I don't think he did."

"Okay..? So what was the prophecy?"

Rachel raised her brow at me. "You mean you didn't remember it?"

"Not all of it." I winced.

Rachel slowly got up from her seat and reached for a bottle on the shelf behind her. "Here," She said reaching into the bottle gathering a pinch full of white dust. "Its memory dust. It'll help you remember what you forgot a few seconds ago," She smirked at me while carefully capping the bottle. "You know, just in case someone is so scared that they forget." They all laughed at me. Before I could even think of a response Rachel threw the dust in my face. I crinkled my face and sneezed.

"So?" Skylar asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes the prophecy is you must go west when the light in the night sky is full, only time can tell if they will last to face the unknown past of the god Atlas,to test your strength and your knowledge,you may earn the right to know or,child of fire will reach his low,only death will know,only death can keep Sky's wrath at bay,but if she will rage, she will pay." I finish saying in a monotone voice.

Skylar and Leo both looked at each other. They had worried looks on their faces.

"What? Is it something I said?" I asked.

Skylar was looking at Leo. "The prophecy," she said her voice cracking. "Child of fire will reach his low, only death will know. Leo it's talking about you, but the death part." Skylar knit her brows together. "I don't know if it's talking about your death or not, but the next part '_only death can keep sky's wrath at bay, but if she will rage, she will pay." _Its talking like death is a person, and we both know who the children of death is." She drew a shaky breath. "The sky part it's talking about me isn't it?"

"Whats going on?" They both looked at me like they forgot I was there.

"Danny," Skylar started. "you know what a prophecy is right?"

"Yeah...um," I shifted my feet and looked down, "No, not really."

"Well, to put it in a simple way. It um," She looked down. "It predicts the future, so whatever the prophecy says it will happen. Nothing else can make it not happen."

"Oh, okay."

Skylar raised her brow and sarcastically said . "Wow, you seem very affected by this." She crossed her arms and turned back to Leo.

"How was I supposed to react?

She whipped her head towards me. "Someone is going potentially going to _die_. And by judging what the prophecy says it's going to be Leo. I just thought that you would have some more emotion than just '_Ok' _to one of your best friends dying."

"I didn't know, ok? I can't decipher this like you guys ok i'm new at this I don't even know who I am really." I spat.

Skylar spun on her heels. "Whatever." She cursed in greek as she stormed out. I went to apologize because what I said was kinda rude but Leo stuck his arm out.

"Just give her some space."

"She's more upset than you are and it says that you might die and you're not flinching."

"I won't be the first time I have been on the fates death list." Leo shrugged.

"Should we go talk to her now?"

"Just wait, she will realize that you're very new to this."

"I just feel bad."

"Hey, it's ok man, let's go I think it's almost dinner time." Leo said trying to stay positive but I could see in his eyes that he was terrified. We said goodbye to Rachel and went to eat. After dinner I didn't feel like going to the campfire and by the looks of it neither did Skylar and Leo. I headed to my cabin to go sit on the roof when my sister stopped me before I could leave.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just went to see Rachel today."

"Oh, well do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine I just need to think but, thanks." I could see sadness in her eyes as she left, I think it's because I've been shutting her out and I feel bad but I don't really know her like I know Skylar, and Leo. I feel like I can tell those guys anything. I headed to my cabin again and went on the roof and laid down. I heard the others heading to their cabins. Then I heard someone coming on the roof, I sat up to see who it was.

"Hey." Skylar said while she plopped next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

She sighed."I'm sorry too."

"So you wanna talk about it?"

She glanced down, suddenly taking interest in her hands. She sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier, I know you're new to this. I was just really worried at the time." She rubbed her head in frustration.

"I get it, but our future isn't written for us, right?" I looked over to her she was still taking interest in her hands and not looking at me.

"Well," She began and sighed throwing her hands down. "I guess you can say that." She looked up at the night sky. Her eyes trailing over the patterns in the sky. I was looking at the stars as well, I was hoping to find my sister.

"You looking for Zoë again?" Skylar questioned me, looking intrigued.

"Yeah I always do but I can't ever find her because all the stars are mashed together in one mass but I know she's looking out for me."

Skylar gave me a warm smile. "I bet she is." I gave her a weak smile.

"So," I looked at her "Do you want to talk about it?"

She glanced over at me. "Talk about what?"

"The quest?" I softly said.

"Oh," she said shifting. "I just don't want anyone I care about to die."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I guess we have to make sure everyone stays alive."

"Yeah, I will make sure that will happen."

"I don't know," Skylar paused, and sighed. "Prophecy's have their ways of coming true. Trust me I know."

"You are being very pessimistic." I nudged her giving her a half smile.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's just me though." She furrowed her brows in thought. After a couple seconds she recoiled, shivering. "Dang, did it just get colder? What time is it anyways?" I shrugged.

"I don't know? Why?"

"Cause silly," She lightly punched me in the arm. "I have to get up early tomorrow, and I don't want to be a zombie all day."

"Well, that wouldn't be good because most of the campers don't have much in their brains."

She belted out a laugh, and covered her mouth. "Danny! Thats so mean!"

"I thought it was funny and by the looks of it you do to." I held my hand out to motion to Skylar to help me up because my legs fell asleep. Skylar eyed my hand for a second, she finally stuck out her hand. She almost grabbed my hand, but she suddenly pushed outward with her palm. I gave her a confused look, then a rush of force flew into me. Sending me flying off the roof, landing in the arrangement of bushes in front of my cabin. I looked up, dazed. Skylar was laughing at me.

She leaned forward and held her stomach. "Danny," Skylar started between laughs. "it looks like I blew you away." She laughed even harder. I tried to get up but I heard some laughter then a body landed on top of me that pinned my face to the ground.

"Skylar? Did you laugh so hard you fell off the roof even though you can fly?" I mumbled as my face pinned to the ground.

Skylar rolled off me, still giggling. "Yeah, sorry I can't control my powers when I'm distracted." She snorted. "Besides it's not like I was expecting to fall off the roof."

"Yeah, right and safety land on me?"

She poked my side. "Everyone knows that you're the best safety landing."

"Yeah, but everybody knows that you suck as a zombie." I punched her in the arm playfully.

She turned her head slapping me with her pony tail. "If you call me zombie again you're gonna end up like Clarisse." She joked, while brushing out her ponytail.

"I think Clarisse got me, more than you did to her." I said while I pointed to my torso and winced as I got up, I lifted up my shirt to check the stitches which were not secured up surprisingly.

"Well duh," Skylar snorted. "It's not like I was _trying _to hurt her or anything. I was just trying to make a point."

"Okay, zombie Skylar." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't test me Danny, I will kick you in an unpleasant place."

"Oh, I wasn't testing you but... what is 4 to the 7 power hum?"

She groaned falling over, putting her hands over her face. "Danny, I hate you so much."

"You know hate is a very strong word?"

She peeked at me through the cracks in her fingers. "Maybe."

"Maybe I hate you to." I smirked back.

She laughed at me. "You wouldn't you love me too much. I'm the queen." She sat up pretending to hold a sceptre in her hands, waving to imaginary people.

"Yeah, the Queen of zombies."

"Correction," She said holding up her finger to silence me. "Queen of the furious winds." She bowed, "Thank you very much."

"Nope, zombies suit you too well."

She pursed her lips. "I thought zombies would suit Nico better. He should be the zombie king so hah! I can't be ruler of them." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, you are the zombie queen then."

She made a face at me. "You just did not."

"What did I do?" I teased.

She laughed at my expression. "How am I zombie queen when he already rules them?" She raised her brow at me.

"Oh, you guys rule together."

She laughed. "I know what you're implying, Danny, cut it out." She brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm not implying anything Skylar. Um,do you know what the time is?"

She motioned to her body, "Do I look like a clock to you?"

"You have a face and hands."

She laughed. "Okay fine," She got up brushing the dirt off her shorts. "I'm going to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Skylar."

She turned around smirking at me, "Night Danny." She waved turning around walking back to her cabin. I waved back and walked into my cabin and noticed the flowers that Calypso loves are almost in bloom. That means we have a quest to fulfill.


End file.
